Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Parker !
by MissAndreaParker
Summary: Même les génies ne pensent pas à tout...Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque les chasseurs gardent leurs têtes sur les épaules..?
1. Chapter 1

Encore un jour comme un autre pour notre adorée Miss Parker, une journée passé à courir après sa « proie préféré » sans bien sûr parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Même si aujourd'hui elle en était vraiment à deux doigts, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que le caméléon avait quelque chose à lui délivrer…C'est vrai que cette journée n'est pas si ordinaire qu'elle y paraît au premier abord, après tout on est le 3 janvier, autrement dit le jour d'anniversaire de la Miss. Voilà donc la raison du cadeau du p'tit géni, que la jeune femme conserve dans ses mains depuis qu'elle l'a trouvé. Elle tient précieusement la petite boîte, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, entre ses doigts, sous les regards intrigués de ses deux compères, Broots et Sydney. Ils sont tout les trois sur le chemin du retour, dans un jet du Centre. Ils ne leur restent environ qu'une demi heure de trajet, mais la miss ne semble vraiment pas prête à rompre le silence qui s'est installé dans la cabine, et ses collègues ne veulent pas se risquer à signer leurs arrêts de mort. Cependant, le psy est plus courageux qu'il n'y paraît et tente sa chance.

- Miss Parker ? Vous comptez ouvrir ce paquet de Jarod ? demande t-il guettant la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr Syd ! répond-elle en sortant de ses pensées. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas ouvrir les paquets surprises de votre protégé !!

- C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Je l'ouvrirais quand ça me chantera Dr Freud !! ajoute t-elle d'une voix ferme et déterminée, ce qui fait se recroqueviller l'informaticien présent sur lui même.

- Très bien.

La jeune femme brune reprend sa contemplation du petit paquet. Deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jarod, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire il lui envoie un cadeau. Bien sûr elle était persuadée qu'il le ferait, il le fait tout les ans, mais cette fois c'est différent. Tout a changé depuis Carthis…plus de nouvelles, plus de petits secrets, plus de petits jeux, plus d'appels nocturnes, en fait une prise de distance conséquente. Néanmoins, rien a changé dans la tête de la Miss, elle croit toujours avoir fait le bon choix, pour lui, pour elle…Tout cela ne les mèneraient à rien, elle en est persuadée, donc autant continuer le jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils en ont apprit tout les deux les bases, et ne risquent pas de se brûler les ailes à un jeu qu'ils connaissent si bien et qu'ils pratiquent depuis plusieurs années. Carthis était bel et bien un moment de faiblesse…la petite boîte en carton, finement décoré dans les mains de la miss le prouve. Le jeu est loin d'être fini…

Sydney et Broots l'ont bien comprit lorsque la lueur carnassière de chasseresse de la jeune femme s'est réveillée dans son regard à la vue de Jarod. Le psy avait soupiré, ayant cru un instant que quelque chose de capital c'était passé sur l'île, où les deux jeunes gens qu'ils considèrent comme ses enfants, étaient restées coincés, mais non…

- Alors Jarod…Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres cette fois ? murmure t-elle à voix haute pour elle-même.

Ses collègues ne lui font pas de remarques quand au fait qu'elle parle toute seule, ils ont prit l'habitude de l'entendre marmonner après le caméléon, notamment lorsqu'elle essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête de génie. Le jeune femme ouvre délicatement le carton, pourtant on peut voir une sorte d'excitation et d'appréhension transparaître dans ses yeux. Elle écarte lentement les deux pans de la boîte, qui, elle en est certaine renferme quelque chose qui va la toucher, comme chaque chose que lui offre Jarod pour les grandes occasions, enfin si on peut appeler l'anniversaire de la Miss une grande occasion. Elle retient son souffle, retirant doucement le fin tissus blanc qui entoure l'objet de son attention. Une fois celui-ci retiré, Miss Parker à les larmes aux yeux, Sydney et Broots l'observe alors qu'elle retire le précieux cadeau. Un magnifique petit journal, relié de velours rouge, et dont les lettres dorées « Catherine Parker » sont encrées sur la couverture. Le journal intime de sa mère…La miss remercie Jarod intérieurement, alors qu'elle continue de contempler l'ouvrage, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir qu'en lui offrant un objet ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère. La jeune femme aperçoit un petite carte dans le fond de la boîte, elle s'en saisit et lit ce qu'il y a d'inscrit : Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Parker. J. Elle sourit légèrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce qui n'échappe bien évidemment pas à ses deux acolytes, qui sont parvenus à lire par dessus son épaule la petit mot.

- Jarod vous envoie un cadeau d'anniversaire ? interroge Broots surpris.

- Il paraîtrait oui ! et dans tout les cas ce ne sont pas vos oignons Broots !! Depuis quand je peux empêcher le p'tit géni de faire ce qu'il veut ? rétorque t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

- Que vous a t-il envoyé ? demande Sydney, loin de se préoccuper de l'air menaçant de sa collègue.

- Je…Le journal intime de ma mère…, souffle t-elle plus doucement tout en regardant le petit livre posé sur ses genoux, dont elle caresse la couverture négligemment.

- Ca ne ressemble pas aux énigmes que Jarod vous envoie d'ordinaire, constate le psy.

- Jamais le jour de mon anniv…, commence la miss sans réfléchir. Oh votre protégé doit avoir une idée derrière la tête ! se rattrape t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Jarod vous offre un cadeau le jour de votre anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires Sydney ! Ces cadeaux sont juste la preuve que la chasse continue, affirme t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr…

Mais le réducteur de tête fut interrompu par le pilote qui leur apprend que le jet va bientôt atterrir. La Miss semble pousser un soupir de soulagement, ravie apparemment d'échapper à cette discussion sans but. Elle range soigneusement son nouveau bien dans sa boîte, tout en faisant bien attention d'y mettre la carte aussi, et la garde en main.

* * *

Avis sur ce chapitre... 


	2. Un jour de fête

Voilà une petite suite.

**Rafikis : **_Merci pour ta review. Carthis, un moment de faiblesse, j'en doute aussi _

* * *

Une fois l'appareil atterrit, la jeune femme en sort suivi de ses éternels collègues, et se dirige aussitôt vers son bureau, la journée n'étant pas encore fini pour elle. La miss pénètre dans son antre d'un pas vif et décidée, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle a croisé son très cher jumeau, qui s'arrête intrigué par l'absence de répliques cinglantes. Lyle fait volte-face, et entre juste après Sydney et Broots dans le bureau de sa sœur. Celle-ci est déjà assise, les mains croisés sur le bureau, un verre de whisky sur sa droite, et la petite boîte mise en évidence devant elle. La miss n'a pas encore remarqué la présence du cannibale, perdue dans ses pensées, son verre à présent dans la main, au contraire de ses acolytes. Ils savent d'ores et déjà que les prochaines minutes promettent d'être mouvementées, les rencontres entre les deux jumeaux le sont toujours.

- Alors Sis ! Toi aussi tu as eu le droit à un cadeau ? lance Lyle.

- De quoi tu parles Lyle ? demande la Miss, énervée d'avoir était sortie de ses pensées.

- Juste que j'ai eu le droit à un petit cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de notre rat de laboratoire, oh pas grand chose juste une fausse piste, mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi non ? On peut pas en dire autant de toi, remarque t-il.

- A parce que tu voudrais peut-être que je te chante « Joyeux Anniversaire » ?

- Non, épargne moi ça !! rit-il. Mais me faire partagé ce que t'as offert le p'tit génie, je ne dis pas non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'ai pas eu le droit aussi à une fausse piste ? rétorque t-elle un sourire d'Ange sur les lèvres.

- Oh eh bien le fait qu'on dit que tu aies manqué ta « proie » de très peu, et aussi cette ravissante petite boîte devant toi…

- Peut-être bien, mais dans tout les cas ça ne te concerne pas frérot !! Maintenant si tu pouvais sortir de mon bureau, afin que ma journée ne se finisse pas sur un meurtre !

- Ouh, tu es énervée Sis !

- Oui, c'est l'effet que tu as sur moi !

- Je croyais que c'était le caméléon…

- Lui aussi, mais toi je te vois tout les jours ! Sors de mon bureau maintenant !!

- Très bien Sis. Joyeux anniversaire ! Profites-en bien…,réplique le cannibale avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

- C'est quoi cette menace ? marmonne la miss. Il croit peut-être qu'il va attraper Jarod avant moi !

- Probablement, Lyle a toujours été sûr de lui, explique Sydney. Enfin, Jarod n'a pas laissé d'indice et n'est réapparut que pour votre anniversaire, peut-être va t-il re-disparaître…

- Peut-être bien, en tout cas la chasse ne s'arrête pas pour autant, fait remarquer la jeune femme.

- Oui, Miss Parker vous devriez peut-être rentrer, vous semblez exténuée, suggère le psy.

- Oui, et puis si Raines à quelque chose à redire à ça, eh bien il devra apprendre à se passer de sa bouteille d'oxygène ! acquiesce t-elle en se levant, après avoir vider son verre et prit son cadeau en main.

- A demain Miss Parker !

- A demain Syd!

- Joyeux…joyeux anniversaire Miss Parker, bredouille Broots.

- Joyeux anniversaire Parker.

La Miss sort sans répondre, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie qu'ils aient osé lui souhaiter. Elle s'empresse de rejoindre sa voiture garée dans le parking du Centre, voulant retrouver au plus vite le confort de son chez soi. Arrivée chez elle la jeune femme brune, gare sa porche noir, avant de grimper les marches pour atteindre son perron, et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de son cottage. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle pénètre dans la demeure, vide et calme, laissant son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, et ses clés sur le petit meuble à l'entrée. Miss Parker retire ses chaussures à talons, et va s'asseoir dans le sofa, la petite boîte toujours dans les mains. Elle pose cette dernière sur la table basse devant elle, où vienne la rejoindre son Smith&Wesson et ses menottes. Elle allume la lampe posé sur un meuble en bois près de l'accoudoir du canapé, et attrape à la volée, un verre et la bouteille de whisky. La jeune femme pose ce dernier près des objets qui lui sont utiles durant la chasse, et ré-ouvre son cadeau, pour en sortir le journal intime de sa mère. De nouveau les larmes lui monte aux yeux, tellement de souvenirs heureux, d'instants magique passé en sa compagnie lui revienne en mémoire, mais aussi la peine causée par sa perte soudaine, par son absence…Elle observe alternativement les photos posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, et le petit livre de velours rouge. Elle s'interroge sur la conduite à suivre, est-ce qu'elle doit ouvrir ce journal qui renferme tout les secrets de sa mère ? La Miss l'ignore, elle a trop peur de découvrir des choses qu'elle préfèrerait ne pas savoir, ou de violer l'intimité de sa mère, tout ce dont elle est sûre c'est qu'elle veut conserver ce précieux ouvrage. De toute façon le caméléon à déjà du le parcourir, et si c'est le cas, il lui aura apprit toutes ses découvertes, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il lui a offert, parce qu'il en avait fini avec…La jeune femme n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, le téléphone sonne.

- Quoi ?

- Toujours pas changé tes mauvaises habitudes en deux mois ? réplique son interlocuteur amusée.

- Jarod…

* * *

A suivre... 


	3. Appel Nocturne

Voilà la suite...

**marguerite26 :** _Merci pour ta review ma princesse. J'adore le caractère de Miss Parker aussi...quand à Carthis, je t'explique quand tu veux :D_

**ilai : **_Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ._

* * *

- Tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui, remarque le caméléon.

- J'ai perdu l'habitude de te courir après, je manque un peu d'entraînement, d'où mon coup de fatigue !

- Deux mois de vacances ce n'était pas suffisant ? demande le jeune homme.

- Vacances !! C'est pas parce que tu disparais que la chasse s'arrête ! rétorque la miss. D'ailleurs que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rater ton anniversaire quand même ?

- …

- Comment tu trouves ton cadeau ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais te dire merci peut-être ? interroge t-elle sarcastique.

- Non, bien sûr, je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser, répond-il sur le même ton. Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais le lire ?

- Je ne sais pas…Est-ce que tu l'as lu ? questionne t-elle presque timidement.

- Je l'ai parcouru, et tu sais déjà tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, donc c'est à toi de choisir, explique t-il doucement.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais l'ouvrir, je veux conserver le souvenir de ma mère tel que je l'ai connu, avoue t-elle.

- Je comprend Miss Parker. Joyeux anniversaire.

- …

- …

- Jarod ?

- Oui, dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

- La chasse a reprit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comme tu l'as dit : « tu cours, je te chasse », affirme le caméléon.

- Pourquoi ? demande t-elle intriguée par la décision de sa proie de reprendre leur jeu.

- Tu as besoin d'une raison pour me courir après ?

- Non, mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui te pousse à revenir risquer ta liberté, alors qu'à priori tu semblais avoir disparu.

- Je te répondrais, pour la même raison que je suis restée à porté du Centre pendant cinq ans,…, les réponses à mes questions.

- L'éternel « Qui suis-je ? ».

- Entre autres…

- Tu n'abandonneras jamais le passé, hein ? interroge la jeune femme, plus très sûre de comprendre les motivations du caméléon après tout ce qu'ils ont découvert.

- Non, mais c'est facile de dire ça pour toi, tu sais qui tu es…

- Oh oui, et c'est vrai que je me sens vraiment mieux de le savoir !! réplique t-elle ironique. Il y a des choses que j'aurais préférais ignorer.

- Ne dis pas ça, il vaut mieux que tu saches la vérité plutôt que de vivre dans l'ignorance.

- Oui mais là c'est pour toi que c'est facile, ta famille n'est pas la mienne ! Les seules membres en qui je pourrais avoir confiance sont mort ou disparu !!

- Catherine rêvait d'une vie meilleure pour toi, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ethan, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. J'ai repéré sa trace, je pense bientôt le retrouver.

- Génial ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour de la part de sa sœur !! rétorque Miss Parker avec sarcasme.

- Tu pourrais le faire toi-même !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ca m'étonnerait qu'Ethan apprécie de côtoyer des gens du Centre !

- Tu es désespérante Parker !

- On me le dit souvent ! C'est pas le moment que tu choisis pour me sortir ton couplet sur le fait qu'il faut que j'ouvre les yeux ?

- Ah quoi bon ! Tu es plus têtue qu'un âne.

- Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de dire !! menace t-elle.

- Je ne dit que la vérité, tu ne vas pas contredire le fait que tu es têtue, enfonce le caméléon un sourire aux lèvres évident. On se voit sur le terrain de chasse !

- Compte sur moi ! Je ne te manquerais pas la prochaine fois !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses ! scande amusé Jarod. Et si je peux me permettre une petit remarque Miss Parker, je trouve que tu t'es amincie, tu devrais aller faire un tour dans ton frigo…

- Comment peux-tu… ?

Mais la question de la Miss reste en suspend, son interlocuteur ayant mit fin à la discussion. Non, le jeu continue bel est bien, rien n'a changé. Les mêmes discussion où ils se chamaillent, la même manie de couper du caméléon en plein milieu d'une conversation, les mêmes menaces de la Miss, les mêmes promesses…les mêmes personnages : le chat et la souris. L'ouverture de la chasse vient juste d'être annoncée et la jeune femme est plus prête que jamais. Elle ne l'avouera probablement jamais, mais le coup de fil de Jarod lui a fait du bien, quelque part c'est comme si tout redevenait comme avant, et c'est ce qu'elle cherche désespérément à faire depuis qu'elle a apprit que Raines était son père biologique. Retrouver des bases saines, des point de repères auxquels elle peut se fier, la course après la caméléon lui apporte ça, et aussi deux collègues dont elle ne se séparerait pour rien au monde. Elle a l'impression de revenir presque six ans en arrière, où la chasse a débuté et où sa vie était à peu près normale.

Miss Parker se lève de son canapé après avoir reposé le téléphone sur son combiné, laissant son verre à moitié plein sur la table basse, emportant avec elle le journal intime de sa mère et son arme. Elle pénètre dans sa chambre qui est éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil, ce qui donne ambiance calme et apaisante à la pièce, une sensation de chaleur. La jeune femme brune contourne son lit pour aller atteindre le secrétaire en bois positionné près d'une fenêtre. Elle ouvre le premier tiroir, jette un dernier regard pleins d'émotions à l'ouvrage qu'elle tient entre ses mains, et le pose parmi d'autres affaires, qui composent ses souvenirs, soigneusement. La Miss referme le tiroir, dépose son Smith&Wesson sous son oreiller puis sort de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre la cuisine. Elle s'arrête en cours de route pour prendre le récipient emplit du liquide ambrée qu'elle avait laissé sur la petite table, elle éteint par la même occasion la lampe, et reprend sa route. Une fois dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'elle fait, c'est vider son verre dans l'évier, la seconde étant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Si vous lui demandais pourquoi, elle vous dira que c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle a un petit creux, et en aucun cas parce que Jarod lui a suggéré, en fait, elle vous répondrait plutôt d'aller voir ailleurs…, mais dans son esprit c'est cet argument qu'elle utilise pour se convaincre qu'elle n'écoute pas le p'tit géni. Enfin peut importe ce que la Miss pouvait bien penser en ouvrant la porte, car lorsque ce fut fait, tout ce que l'on pouvait remarqué c'était un sourire franc se dessinant sur sa bouche. En effet, la jeune femme se retrouve en face d'un traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire, au chocolat qui plus est. Elle le sort tout en se demandant si elle doit s'autoriser ou non à y toucher, mais l'odeur se dégageant du met, qui elle n'en doute pas, a était fait par Jarod, la convainc vite. Miss Parker ne résiste pas plus longtemps, et se coupe donc une part du gâteau dont elle est persuadée qu'il sera délicieux. Après s'être régalée plus que de raison, la jeune femme décide d'aller se coucher, eh oui la chasse a reprit, elle se doit d'être en forme pour être la première à attraper le rat de laboratoire…

Jarod, qui vient de raccrocher au nez de la Miss, sourit, ravi de voir que même après deux mois il peut toujours énerver sa chasseresse avec un appel téléphonique. Mais plus que ça, il est content de l'avoir entendu, et aperçut aujourd'hui, malgré ce qu'il persiste à se faire croire elle lui a manqué et pas seulement ses répliques cinglantes. Cependant s'il a fait son come-back dans la partie c'est juste pour pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions et notamment élucider le mystère des rouleaux. Il a cherché pendant deux mois, en disparaissant complètement des radars du Centre, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Il en est arrivé à la conclusion que ses réponses sont donc dans la Maison des Horreurs, son esprit de géni a alors pensé qu'il valait mieux pour lui réapparaître afin de pouvoir manipuler ses poursuivants à sa guise, plutôt que d'agir dans l'ombre et risquer un mauvais coup en douce. Tout est donc comme avant, il court et elle le pourchasse, ou plutôt le Centre le pourchasse…

* * *

A suivre... 


	4. Mise sur écoute

Voilà une 'tite suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise

**ilai : **_Je dirais que tu lis probablement dans mes pensées . Merci pour ta review, en espérant que cette suite te plaise._

**Julie Winchester : **_Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, sans un coup de pouce ils le l'admettront probablement pas..._

* * *

Juste après avoir croisé la Miss un peu plus tôt, Jarod s'était dirigé aussitôt vers l'aéroport afin de rejoindre une autre ville nommé Chicago pour qu'il puisse y mettre son plan a exécution. Ce plan consistant seulement dans le fait d'écarter le plus possible ses chasseurs, du Centre…Tout était déjà près pour Lyle, celui-ci va rester deux-jours en plein désert du Nevada. Tandis que pour Miss Parker après le coup de fil qui lui a passé, le caméléon s'est torturé l'esprit pour mettre au point un piège qui la ferait enrager, ou en tout cas l'incitera a inventé de nouveaux noms fleuris pour prénommer sa « proie ». Voici pourquoi, le p'tit géni est en ce moment même dans un appartement situé en plein centre de Chicago, levé aux aurores ou plus exactement ayant fait une nuit blanche. Ses préparations sont achevées, il ne lui reste plus qu'à vérifier que tout fonctionne et il pourra ensuite partir tranquillement pour le Delaware. Le caméléon regroupe ses affaires, composées essentiellement des DSA et de Pez, et s'assure une dernière fois que le plan sorti de son géni diabolique n'aura pas de problèmes. La Miss va vraiment être furieuse, bloquée pendant deux jours dans un appartement miteux avec pour seul compagnie Sydney et Broots. Jarod sourit à cette pensée, et n'en est que plus content de ne pas être coincé là avec sa chasseresse, il plaint sincèrement ses deux acolytes. A leur place, il souhaiterait être n'importe où, plutôt que face à la tempête Parker ! Enfin, la question ne se pose pas pour lui, il sera déjà loin quand elle arrivera, normalement demain, si la jeune femme n'a perdu la main en matière de décryptage d'indice made in caméléon. Le géni s'autorise donc un petite sieste avant de partir direction Blue Cove...

Miss Parker, elle, s'est levée comme d'habitude de bonne heure pour rejoindre le Centre, loin d'imaginer ce que l'esprit tordu du rat de laboratoire lui a préparer. Ce matin, avant de partir retrouver ses collègues et ce qui lui sert de « père » et de frère, elle ne résiste pas à l'envie de déguster à nouveau un bout du gâteau au chocolat de la veille. Vêtue de sa tenue de combattante, pantalon de cuire noir, pull tout aussi noir et long manteau en daim beige,...il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en hiver..., sans oublier son éternel Smith&Wesson et ses menottes, la Miss part en direction du pire endroit où l'on puisse travailler...

Une fois arrivé sur place, la jeune femme brune gare distraitement sa voiture au parking, se demandant ce que le caméléon a en tête maintenant que la chasse a officiellement reprise. Elle traverse les couloirs sombres et in accueillant de son lieu de travail, rapidement, d'un pas affirmé et décidé qui fait résonner ses talons sur le marbre dont le sol est composé. La Miss s'empresse d'atteindre son bureau, dans une envie de ne pas croiser Raines, ou son jumeau dès le matin. Elle arrive et s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau soulager de ne pas les avoir vu, ne se sentant pas encore prête à leur lancer des répliques cinglantes afin de leur prouver se façon de penser…

- Miss…Miss Parker !! s'exclame essoufflé Broots, qui arrive en courant alors qu'elle poussait les battants de la porte.

- Quoi Broots ? questionne t-elle irritée, alors qu'elle rentre dans son bureau ne se donnant pas la peine de tenir la porte pour son informaticien.

- Peut-être que les répliques cinglantes vont fuser finalement…

- J'ai repéré Jarod !

Elle ne réagit pas aussitôt, trop occupée à observer la tenue vestimentaire de son collègue, qui semble en tout point identique à celle de la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Broots ? Faites préparer le jet ! ordonne t-elle.

- C'est fait Miss, Sydney nous y attend, bégaie le jeune homme au crâne dégarni.

- Parfait ! Allons-y alors ! lance t-elle en sortant en quatrième vitesse de son bureau.

Broots ne la suivant pas, elle fait volte-face.

- Vous n'attendez pas de félicitations j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non Miss.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, le déluge !!

- Non, je pensais juste…

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bon pour vous, coupe t-elle sarcastique.

- Je me trompe où vous êtes resté là tout la nuit ? demande t-elle alors qu'il prenne le chemin pour rejoindre le jet.

- Oui, répond simplement Broots de peur de recevoir une autre remarque.

- Vous m'auriez répondu non, je ne vous aurais pas cru ! Vous auriez pu prendre une douche ou au moins changer de vêtement ! réplique la Miss.

L'informaticien ce fait tout petit, alors qu'il suit à grande peine les enjambées de sa patronne. Ils atteignent en fin la piste de décollage, le jet est bien là. La jeune femme entre la première, et s'assoit à côté de Sydney qui les attendait les mains liés sur ses genoux. Le psy sourit à la motivation qui transparaît sur le visage de la Miss, mais aussi à la mine renfrogné que fait Broots, qui lui, s'assoit tout penaud en face d'eux. Leur avion décolle pas plus de cinq minutes après.

- Alors, nous allons où ? interroge avec curiosité la Miss.

- Chicago, répond le psy.

- Miss Parker, Jarod vous a t-il appelé ? demande Sydney un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que Broots semble vouloir disparaître dans son siège.

- Non, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? réplique la miss sur la défensive en regardant le réducteur de tête dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, reprend-elle en se tournant vers l'informaticien, comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver sa trace ?

- Euh, euh, bredouille Broots qui remue sur son siège pas très à l'aise.

- Quel réponse constructive ! Je pensais que vous vous étiez amélioré en cinq ans !! lance la jeune femme avec ironie. Je vous préviens je n'attend pas jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin !

- Je euh…en fait…c'est tout simple…euh…comme hier nous étions le jour de votre anniversaire…eh bien j'ai pensé que…enfin que Jarod voudrait vous le souhaiter…, commence le jeune homme avec difficulté, et s'interrompt devant le regard de Miss Parker.

- Je savais que vous passiez trop de temps sur vos ordinateurs Broots, vous n'êtes même plus capable d'aligner deux mots !!

- Oui…peut-être…enfin en partant de cette idée…eh bien j'ai...j'ai tracé les appels que vous avez reçu hier soir…et quand Ja…Jarod vous a appelé…eh ben je l'ai repéré, achève l'informaticien désirant à cet instant être très loin d'ici.

- Vous m'avez mise en écoute ? demande la Miss énervée.

- Je n'ai pas…pas écouté ce que vous disiez, j'ai juste repéré Jarod, se justifie t-il.

- Peut-être, et il y a plutôt intérêt pour vous…et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le p'tit géni ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il était à Chicago hier soir, c'est certain…

- On verra bien, en tout cas vous me le paierais Broots s'il n'y est pas ! menace la jeune femme visiblement contrariée, elle se tourne de nouveau. Et vous je présume, Dr Freud, que votre question quand au fait que votre protégé m'ai appelé hier était tout sauf innocente ?

- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi avoir caché que Jarod vous a téléphoné ? demande t-il intrigué.

- Parce que ça vous concernez aucunement, et que cet appel avait pour simple but de dire que la chasse avait reprise, répond la jeune femme sur un ton qui met fin à la discussion.

Le reste du voyage se passera probablement dans le silence, personne ne voulant réveiller les foudres de la Miss. Celle-ci espère franchement que Jarod est bien à Chicago, pour qu'elle puisse l'étriper sur place, pour ne pas avoir fait attention au fait que son téléphone ai pu être mis sur écoute. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il l'ignorait, leur discussion avait trop la tournure de confidence. Le caméléon a beau être ce qu'il est, jamais il ne risquerait la vie de sa chasseresse…

A suivre...


	5. Sur les traces du caméléon

Voilà une petite suite, je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain

**ilai : **_Merci pour ta review et tu lis définitivemment dans mes pensées _

**Rafikis : **_Merci, c'est gentil de me suivre. J'espère que cette courte suite te plaira ;o)_

* * *

L'équipée arrive finalement à Chicago sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient réouvert la bouche. La miss perdue dans ses pensées ne réagit pas aussitôt qu'ils sont arrivés, elle ne le réalise que lorsqu'elle voit ses deux compères se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se lève alors un sourire venant se dessiner sur ses lèvres à l'idée que peut-être le caméléon serait encore là et qu'elle pourrait l'attraper… La jeune femme descend donc de l'appareil à la suite de Sydney et Broots, et ils partent tout les trois louer une voiture. La miss refusant catégoriquement de se faire conduire par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. L'informaticien lui indique l'adresse d'où le rat de laboratoire l'a appelé, et ils atteignent celle-ci en un temps record. Les trois chasseurs se retrouvent donc devant un hôtel plus que douteux, mais ça n'arrête pas un seul instant la jeune femme qui sort de la voiture, après avoir garé celle-ci d'une façon plutôt délicate étant donné que les pneus n'ont même pas crissés, d'un pas rapide et décidé, se dirigeant directement vers l'accueil. Derrière le comptoir se trouve un homme dégarni, rondouillard, qui doit ignorer la signification d'une douche ou encore du déodorant, en débardeur qui du un jour être blanc. La miss refoule son envie d'afficher une mine de dégoût, et fait un de ses sourires les plus commerciales. L'homme en face ne résiste pas une seconde au charme de la tigresse, et lui dit de façon qui se voulait séductrice.

- Bob, pour vous servir !

- Mmh, soupire Miss Parker avec un sourire, en sortant une photo de l'intérieur de son manteau. Avez-vous cet homme ?

L'homme semble visiblement déçu, et en perd son sourire, son regard voulant clairement dire : qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? La miss cette fois sourit franchement, se retenant de justesse de lui exposer les raisons, après tout elle n'est pas là pour vanter les charmes de sa « proie »…Et puis depuis quand Jarod a du charme…?

- Jarod ! oui bien sûr, il est dans la chambre 27 !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est toujours ici ? demande la jeune femme avec une certaine excitation perceptible dans sa voix.

- Oui. Parce qu'il ne vous attend pas ? interroge à son tour Bob qui semble retrouver un peu d'espoir de conquérir la Miss.

- Si, si, s'empresse t-elle de répondre, en laissant le pauvre homme à ses faux espoirs.

La chasseresse se dépêche de monter au premier étage pour atteindre la chambre que le caméléon a loué, tout en se demandant à quoi celui-ci pensé en l'appelant sans faire attention au fait qu'il puisse être repéré. Peu importe, la miss sourit, les deux mois que le p'tit génie à passer à l'abri lui on ôté ses réflexes. Un bon point pour moi, pense à cet instant la jeune femme. Elle arrive devant la porte n°27, suivit de ses deux acolytes. La Miss ne s'encombre pas des convenances, et entre sans frapper arme au poing. Elle lance un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui s'offre à elle, alors que Sydney et Broots, pénètre à leur tour dans la petite pièce, composé seulement d'un canapé, d'une table avec quatre chaises, et d'une télévision. La décoration laissant à désirer, les mûrs devant à la base être d'un blanc éclatant, sont à présent d'un gris passé. La miss ne peut s'empêcher de faire une grimace, le caméléon choisit toujours les mêmes trous à rats pour ses planques. La jeune femme ne perd pas plus de temps dans la contemplation de cette pièce qui lui donne la nausée, et se dirige vers une des trois autres qui sont présente…Broots, lui va faire le tour de celle qui fait office de cuisine, tandis que Sydney entre dans ce qui a put être considérer un jour comme une salle de bain. Apparemment rien à l'horizon, et rien qui laisse à supposer que le caméléon fut ici. L'informaticien sent la panique monter en lui à l'idée de ce que va lui faire subir sa patronne s'il s'avère que le géni n'est pas là…mais il n'a que le temps de sursauter quand il l'entend crier…

- Jarod ! Tu rentres au bercail, dit-elle sur le ton de la victoire alors qu'elle vient de découvrir sa proie endormi sur le lit de la chambre, qui est en tout point aussi accueillante que les autres pièces…

Mais la jeune femme n'a pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elle entend un mécanisme se mettre en route. Elle craint alors le pire en voyant le regard horrifié du caméléon, qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'un Smith&Wesson soit pointé sur lui, et ceux surpris de ses compères…

A suivre...


	6. Le Chat & La Souris

Voilà la suite. Merci à ceux qui lisent

**ilai : **_J'ai posté vite ;o) Merci de lire _

**Rafikis : **_J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

* * *

- Fais pas cette tête là ! et dis moi ce qui se passe !! ordonne la miss à l'homme qu'elle tient en joug.

Il ne répond pas, mais lorsqu'elle entend Broots glousser nerveusement, elle se tourne vers celui-ci et l'interroge du regard sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- Miss…Miss Parker, la...la porte...on ne plus l'ouvrir, bégaie t-il.

- Quoi ? aboie-telle en faisant de nouveau face au caméléon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jarod ne lui répond toujours pas et se contente de se lever, pour sortir de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Ne bouge plus ou je te tire dessus !, menace t-elle.

- On sait l'un comme l'autre que tu ne le ferais jamais ! réplique t-il pas un seul instant effrayé.

- Tu crois ça ! le met-elle au défi, alors qu'elle tire une balle qui l'effleure d'à peine quelques centimètres au niveau de la jambe gauche.

Il lui fait alors face, la dévisageant. Broots et Sydney s'attendent au pire, un rencontre du genre le choc des titans. Les deux ennemis se jaugent l'un l'autre, lequel cédera en premier ?

- Alors, toujours persuadé que je ne te tirerais pas dessus ? demande t-elle en souriant de façon carnassière.

- Oui, enfonce Jarod. Mais peu importe puisque, comme tu vas bientôt le constater, nous sommes désormais coincer pendant trois jours ensemble.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! dit soudain quelque peu déstabilisée Miss Parker.

- Pas le moins du monde, mais la dernière fois que nous sommes restés bloqués tout les deux au même endroit, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, rétorque t-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, alors qu'il sort de la chambre.

Broots et Sydney, observent la Miss qui n'a pas bougé et qui a légèrement rougit aux dernières paroles de Jarod. Mais la tigresse ne reste pas longtemps de marbre, et poursuit le caméléon dans ce qui sert de salon, ses acolytes sur les talons, prêts à intervenir si ça tournait mal…

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici !! Tu es un géni à ce qu'on dit alors trouve le moyen de sortir !! Et puis comment ça se fait d'abord qu'on se retrouve coincé, c'est encore un tour de ton esprit tordu ça !! accuse t-elle.

- Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester ici Miss Parker, et je peux t'assurer que je préfèrerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici !

- Oh et moi qui croyais que tu appréciais ma compagnie, réplique-t-elle ironique. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, comment se fait-il que nous soyons bloqués ?

Le psy et l'informaticien, se sont assit chacun sur une des chaises autour de la table, admirant le spectacle de joute verbale. Ces trois jours promettent d'être mouvementés.

- Ca c'est tout simple. Vous n'étiez censés découvrir cette planque que demain, donc j'avais préparé de quoi vous enfermer ici. Le système que j'ai mis au point devait se refermer derrière vous, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, au son de ta mélodieuse voix, explique t-il amusée du regard assassin que lui lance la miss. J'ai programmé le mécanisme pour qu'il ne puisse être ouvert que de l'extérieur ou bien le 6 à 20h, autrement dit dans deux jours et demie.

- Quel brave petit géni, c'est qu'il a travaillé dur ! lance t'elle sarcastique. Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison tu désirais nous enfermer ?

- Non, répond-il simplement.

- Oh ok, bah laisse moi deviner alors…Mmh…Allez je dirais, pour des réponses qui se trouvent au Centre, alors tu écartes tout les chasseurs de celui-ci. Dis moi surtout, si je brûle.

- Tu es même bouillante Parker, avoue t-il le regard mielleux et mutin. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore attrapé après six ans alors que tu fais preuve d'une si grande intelligence, continue t-il ironique cette fois.

- Je ne crois pas avoir de leçon d'intelligence à recevoir d'un p'tit géni qui s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

Peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas encore fini…

- -Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper.

- Mmh, fait-il en souriant. Alors comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Tout simplement, tu te souviens de ton appel d'hier soir ? demande t-elle avec un ton condescendant.

- Bien sûr…Ton téléphone était sur écoute, depuis quand ?

- En fait juste pour toi, c'est Broots qui m'a mise sur écoute…

- J'aurais du y penser, se réprimande le caméléon à voix haute, tout en lançant un regard en direction de l'informaticien qui se recroqueville sur lui-même.

- Tu ne peux pas penser à tout même avec ta cervelle de génie, et c'est bien là dessus que je compte pour t'attraper, remarque la Miss.

- Peut-être bien…En attendant, il serait gentil que tu ranges ton adorable Smith&Wesson.

- Et puis quoi encore, qui me dit que tu n'as pas menti et que tu ne vas pas te faire la belle ?

- Broots et moi avons vérifié, la seule issue possible c'est la porte, et elle est véritablement bloquée, intervient le psy.

- Mouais, marmonne la tigresse peu persuadée en rangeant son arme. Suis-moi, ordonne t-elle à l'attention du caméléon, alors qu'elle se dirige vers la chambre.

- La chambre ? Déjà ? ouh tu es rapide Parker, plaisante le jeune homme.

- Encore une remarque comme ça Jarod, et je te jure que je ressort mon « adorable Smith&Wesson » comme tu l'appelles et que je ne viserais pas à côté, réplique t-elle sur un ton ferme, alors que Broots et Sydney glousse en silence.

* * *

A suivre...

La suite arrive normalement dans pas longtemps sans problème ;o)


	7. Gotcha

Voilà une petite suite ;o)

**ilai : **_De rien, voici la suite qui a demandé un peu plus d'attente..._

**Rafikis : **_Je suis contente que tu trouves ça marrant, c'est un peu le but, car je ne veux pas que ça tombe dans la parodie quand même _

**kanon31 : **_J'adore déjà leur dispute verbale dans la série, alors j'essaie de les retranscrire ici alors qu'ils sont ensemble et confinés. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;o)_

* * *

Ils sont incroyable tout les deux, incapable de rester dans la même pièce sans se chamailler, sans continuer le jeu du chat et de la souris… Miss Parker s'assoit sur le bord du lit après avoir retirer son manteau, et invite le caméléon à la rejoindre.  
- Donne moi ton poignet, demande t-elle doucement mais fermement.

Le caméléon obéit surprit, ne voyant pas où sa chasseresse veut en venir. C'est alors que la jeune femme passe sa main libre dans son dos, et lorsqu'elle est de nouveau visible pour le jeune homme, des menottes pendouillent au bout de celle-ci. Jarod a un mouvement de recul, mais la tigresse maintient sa pression autour de son poignet. Il décide alors d'utiliser sa main de libre pour interrompre la progression des bracelets de fer, mais c'est sans compter les réflexes de sa chasseresse.  
- C'est ça Jarod, ou je te suis partout mon arme pointé sur toi, et qui sait un accident peut très vite arrivé, explique t-elle.

Le p'tit géni ne répond pas, mais la défie du regard. La Miss entreprend de fermer un des bracelets autour du poignet du caméléon qu'elle maintient dans sa main. Une fois celui-ci en place, la jeune femme n'a pas le temps de réagir que la main libre de Jarod a attrapé l'autre bracelets et l'a fermé autour de son poignet. Elle essaie d'abord d'écarter sa main de celle du caméléon, comme pour tester la solidité de ses menottes, cela n'ayant bien sûr aucun effet elle lance un regard assassin à sa « proie ».  
- Tu es ridicule Jarod ! C'est moi qui ai les clés, déclare t-elle.  
- Tu es sûre de ça, répond le caméléon, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il lève sa main libre en l'air, au bout de laquelle se balance les clés.  
- Je vais te tuer ! affirme Parker hors d'elle.  
- Ne dis pas des choses que tu risques de regretter, répond le jeune homme avec une moue enfantine.  
- Oh mais rassures toi, je ne vais pas le regretter ! Maintenant détaches moi, ou je fais un trou dans ta caboche !!  
- Je ne crois pas non.  
- Très bien, conclue la Miss, alors qu'elle passe sa main gauche, qui est libre dans son dos, dans l'espoir d'atteindre son holster.

La jeune femme n'étant malheureusement, ou heureusement pas gauchère, elle a quelque peu de mal à agripper son arme. Alors qu'elle la saisit enfin, le caméléon lui attrape le poignet avec sa main droite, cet réaction provoque une proximité entre la proie et la chasseresse. En effet, leurs visages se retrouvent écartés que de quelques centimètres, et aucun des deux ne fait de mouvement pour s'écarter…  
- Mmh, entendent-ils dans leur dos.

Ce bruit significatif d'un raclement de gorge, fait revenir sur Terre la jeune femme, elle repousse violemment le caméléon de sa main prisonnière, et se tourne vers l'intrus.  
- On a entendu crier, et ensuite plus rien…Je venais juste voir si vous ne vous étiez pas entretués, explique le psy, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
- Pas pour l'instant, réplique Miss Parker cassante. Mais s'il continue comme ça, ça risque d'arriver ! Ils ont bien dit mort ou vif, n'est-ce pas ? interroge t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Ils seraient drôlement déçu s'ils apprenaient que tu m'as tué juste pour passer tes nerfs, remarque le p'tit géni avec la même expression que la jeune femme sur le visage.  
- Sydney ! Je vous jure, faites quelque chose ou je l'étripe votre protégé !!  
- Eh bien, je serais d'avis à ce que vous ne restiez pas dans la même pièce, propose le psy.  
- Oh mais vous ne connaissez pas encore la dernière idée ingénieuse de Jarod à ce que je vois ! dit-elle ironique, tout en levant son poignet prisonnier qui est suivit par celui du caméléon.

Le réducteur de tête se contente de sourire de plus belle, en secouant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche, amusé.  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle Dr Freud !! Dites à votre protégée de me détacher, ordonne la Miss.  
- Je doute qu'il m'écoute, n'est-ce pas Jarod ?  
- Tout à fait, confirme le p'tit géni.  
- Je vous laisse régler votre problème, annonce Sydney en quittant la chambre.  
- Sydney !! Sydney revenez ! Il est hors de question que je reste accrocher à RatBoy ! s'exclame la Miss en se levant pour suivre son collègue, mais elle est vite arrêtée dans son mouvement par les menottes, qui la font se rasseoir aussi vite qu'elle s'est levée.

A suivre...


	8. Sleep or Eat ?

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai été coupé d'internet pendant un certain temps. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ;o)**

* * *

Le psy sort de la chambre plus qu'amusé, et ne prête pas attention aux plaintes de la jeune femme. Après tout, ils vont passer trois jours ensemble, donc il seraient bon que Miss Parker et Jarod règlent leurs différents maintenant, pour être tranquille plus tard. Sydney rejoint Broots, qui est resté assis, et qui attend patiemment le récit des évènements.  
- Alors, ils ne se sont pas entretués à ce que je constate, plaisante l'informaticien.  
- Non, mais s'ils continuent comme ça, ça pourrait arrivé, commente le Dr Freud.  
- Et ça vous fais rire ? interroge incrédule l'homme au crâne dégarni.  
- Oui. Ils se chamaillent pour des broutilles, et pendant que je vous parle, ils sont tout le deux liés par une paire de menottes.  
- Quoi ? demande Broots en levant les sourcils de surprise.  
- Parker a de l'influence sur vous ! Elle a dut vouloir l'accrocher au lit, mais Jarod ne devait pas être de cet avis, explique le psy, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ils vont peut-être bien s'entretués alors, dit inquiet l'informaticien.  
- Non.  
- Mais enfin Sydney, ils sont ennemis ! Par définition ils ne peuvent pas se supporter !  
- C'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire croire, ou de se convaincre. Leur disputes, leur chamailleries, n'ont jamais pour but de blesser, mais juste de maintenir à distance l'autre.  
- Vous voulez dire quoi ? Qu'ils s'apprécient.  
- En tout cas, ils ne se détestent pas. Ils ont passés une partie de leur enfance ensemble, ils étaient amis, et cette complicité est toujours présente entre eux. Ils se comprennent tout les deux, plus que quiconque ne le peut. C'est pour ça que le Centre a lancé Parker à la poursuite de Jarod, parce qu'elle le connaît, parce que quelque part ils sont liés. Vous avez déjà vu Miss Parker blesser Jarod, ou bien Jarod blesser Miss Parker ?  
- Non, répond après un moment de réflexion Broots.  
- Et ils ne le feront jamais, malgré toutes les menaces que peut lancer Parker. C'est comme une sorte de promesse silencieuse, « je ne te fais pas mal, et toi non plus »…Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont obligés d'être ennemis, cependant ça n'a jamais rompu leur lien. C'est pour ça que je suis persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur Carthis, quelque chose qui leur a rappelé qu'ils sont plus que des ennemis. Ils étaient seuls sur cette île et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il s'y est passé, néanmoins nous savons qu'ils ont du travailler ensemble, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils passaient du temps tout les deux. Je suis sûre que vous avez remarqué, comme moi, que Miss Parker semblait bizarre après son retour ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, elle venait de perdre son père, et d'apprendre que son père biologique était Raines, remarque l'informaticien avec une grimace.  
- Oui, mais Jarod a disparu du radar du Centre pendant deux mois, comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir.  
- Où alors, il voulait oublier le Centre, propose Broots.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, il l'aurait fait avant, et puis pourquoi il serait revenu…Enfin, vous remarquerait quand même que depuis qu'il a réapparut, Miss Parker est redevenue une chasseresse acharnée, et que Jarod a reprit ses jeux. C'est comme s'ils voulaient retrouver le rythme du début, d'il y a six ans, comme s'il voulait revenir a « tu cours, je te poursuis », comme si rien n'avait évolué entre les deux.  
- Je crois que vous vous faites des idées Sydney. Jarod s'est enfuit du Centre, et Miss Parker est censée le ramener, donc c'est normal qu'elle lui court après avec acharnement, qui plus est il est la clé de sa liberté, ou plutôt de sa vie ces dernier temps.  
- Peut-être bien, Broots. Nous avons trois jours pour les observer.  
- Encore faut-il qu'il sorte de cette chambre ! fait remarquer l'informaticien.

- Jarod !!  
- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, soupire Broots.

En effet, dans la chambre la situation n'a pas bougé, les deux jeunes gens sont toujours attachés, et ne semblent pas décidé à céder ni l'un, ni l'autre…  
- Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point tu es ridicule ! On ne va pas rester comme ça pendant trois jours ! C'est impossible !!  
- Je dois dire que je préfère ça, plutôt que d'être accroché au lit, répond le caméléon en souriant.  
- Tu m'énerves à sourire bêtement !! Il n'y a rien d'amusant !  
- Que tu trouves ! rétorque le jeune homme, mais voyant le regard que lui lance la Miss, il en juge qu'elle pourrait l'étrangler avec une seule main.

- Allez ! Je nous détache, si tu acceptes de me laisser circuler comme je l'entend pendant ces trois jours, propose t-il.  
- Tu plaisantes là ! Pour que tu aies le loisir de trouver un moyen de t'enfuire !  
- C'est ça ou on reste attaché !  
- Ca s'appelle du chantage, constate Miss Parker énervée.  
- Peut-être bien, mais ne fait pas celle qui est outrée, tu en es adepte aussi.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas attaché toute seule, tu as les clés après tout ? suggère la jeune femme avec espoir.  
- Pas à moi Parker ! Je sais qu'à la minute où j'aurais détaché mon poignet, tu en profiteras…et même si par chance j'arrivais à t'empêcher de m'assommer et que je parvenais à t'attacher, les menottes ne tiendraient pas deux secondes. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre je te rappelle, précise Jarod content de lui.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ? demande la tigresse entre ses dents pour contenir sa colère.  
- Oui mais tu ne l'as jamais pensé !  
- C'était une question rhétorique Wonder Boy ! Maintenant tu te taies, j'ai pas envie de traîner ton cadavre derrière moi pendant trois jours !!

- Je ne céderais pas la première ! affirme la jeune femme. Il est hors de question que je te laisse une fois de plus m'échapper !!

- Ben dit quelque chose Jarod !  
- Tu m'as dit de me taire, explique le caméléon.  
- Depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis ? Puisqu'on est coincé ici pendant trois jours, et que je suis accrochée à toi par une foutue paire de menottes, je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu, dit la Miss alors qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit.

Sa main droite étant emprisonnée avec la main gauche du caméléon, celui-ci n'a d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, cependant il n'a pas l'air décidé à se coucher. Il reste donc, sa main prisonnière appuyée dans le matelas, penché au dessus de sa chasseresse qui a déjà fermé les yeux…  
- Parker je crois que tu dormiras plus tard.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, demande t-elle les yeux toujours clos, et par conséquent n'ayant aucune idée de la position de sa « proie ».  
- Parce que j'ai un petit creux, et que je compte bien aller manger, explique t-il.  
- Et moi je m'en fiche, répond la jeune femme.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'en moquer longtemps, puisque tu viens avec moi.  
- Ah oui ! rit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, et en repoussant le caméléon en constatant sa proximité lorsqu'elle s'assoit. Moi je te dis que je ne bouge pas d'ici !!  
- Allez Parker, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, supplie t-il.  
- Je ne compte pas te rendre la vie facile si je veux que tu cèdes !!  
- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! réplique la tigresse, alors qu'elle se met en position de défense lorsqu'elle voit le p'tit géni se pencher vers elle.  
- Très bien…, ajoute le caméléon, avant d'éviter le poing de la Miss, et de saisir ses jambes, pour la positionner sur son épaule.  
- Lâche moi Jarod !! Lâche moi je te dis !! Je te préviens quand je descend de là je te tue !! menace t-elle, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoute plus.

La Miss se démène comme une furie pour faire lâcher prise à Jarod, ses jambes et ses bras brassent l'air, rencontrant parfois le corps du caméléon. Les assauts répétés de la jeune femme, n'arrêtent pas un seul instant le p'tit géni, tout au plus ça le ralenti, mais il atteint la porte de la chambre sans mal. Il se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards de Sydney et Broots, ni aux protestations de sa chasseresse...  
- Tu es bien comme tout les hommes ! Plus rien n'existe quand votre estomac parle !! remarque t-elle en se résignant lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'ils arrivent à la cuisine.

Jarod se contente de rire, rejoint rapidement par les deux autres hommes présents.  
- Je te conseille d'arrêter de rire tout de suite Wonder Boy et de me faire descendre, si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas ! Et vous deux je suis toujours votre supérieure, c'est pas parce que lui ne m'écoute pas, que vous non plus !! Et arrêtez de rire ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu attends là ? demande t-elle à l'encontre du p'tit géni hors d'elle.  
- Que tu te calmes un peu, répond t-il posément.  
- Comptes là-dessus ! Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant de m'obliger à participer à ton repas !  
- Bon alors, je te lâche mais je ne veux pas de représailles, exige le jeune homme.  
- L'espoir fait vivre Rat Boy, murmure la Miss pour elle-même.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tiens j'ai de l'influence sur toi ! Je disais, si ça peux te faire plaisir Rat Boy.  
- Mouais…

Jarod dépose donc délicatement Miss Parker par terre, sous les regards amusés des deux spectateurs, qui savent pertinemment que la jeune femme ne va pas en rester là. Le caméléon ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'ils avaient raison lorsqu'il reçoit un coup de pied dans le genou.  
- Si je n'ai pas visé plus haut Wonder Boy, c'est simplement parce que tu te serais plié en deux, et que j'aurais été entraîné dans ton mouvement puisque nous sommes attaché, souffle t-elle à l'oreille du caméléon qui se tient la jambe, fière d'elle. Mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée m'a très fortement traversée l'esprit…

Le jeune homme regarde sa chasseresse dans les yeux, bon ok il l'a peut-être mérité, mais là, il commence sérieusement à se demander si c'est une bonne idée de rester attacher à la Miss. Peut importe il ne cèdera pas en premier, hors de question, et il trouvera bien le moyen de la faire craquer, cette pensée fait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redresse.  
- Comprit Miss Parker, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné…  
- Je t'ai sous-estimé alors Jarod, dit-elle ironique, avec une moue désolée.  
- Euh, je crois qu'on va retourner dans le salon pendant que vous continuez de discuter, hein Broots ?  
- Oui…oui Sydney, acquiesce l'informaticien.  
- C'est ça ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tâcher de ne pas l'abîmer plus, votre protégé, rassure la Miss, un sourire d'Ange aux lèvres, alors qu'elle regarde Jarod, qui répond par un sourire en coin, ce qui provoque un soupire d'exaspération chez la jeune femme.

Broots et Sydney les laisse donc tout les deux, et vont rejoindre la table où ils ont élus domicile depuis le début, pour reprendre leur discussion…

A suivre...


	9. Analyses & Conflits

Merci pour vos reviews. C'est très gentil! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Bisous ;o)

* * *

- Vous croyiez que ça va être comme ça pendant trois jours ? interroge l'informaticien.

- C'est fort probable, mais les raisons pour lesquels ils agissent de cette façon je vous les ai déjà expliqué…

- Oui, enfin…je suis désolé, mais ils ont l'air de tout sauf s'apprécier, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, et dès que l'un ouvre la bouche c'est pour recevoir une réplique de l'autre après…Tiens…d'ailleurs, Jarod ne manque pas de réparti, remarque Broots.

- Et donc vous venez de le dire vous même, ils se chamaillent, mais pourtant les deux sont encore en vie malgré les répliques qu'ils s'envoient l'un l'autre.

- Jarod ne ferait jamais de mal à Miss Parker, c'est ridicule ce que vous dîtes Sydney…

- Et qu'en est-il de Miss Parker ? demande avec un sourire le psy.

- Eh bien…il y a peu de personne, ou pas, encore vivante qui peuvent se vanter de lui avoir tenu tête…répond le jeune homme, sans réellement voir où veut en venir son ami.

- C'est exacte, pourtant Jarod est toujours là…

- Peut-être…mais…, bégaie Broots, qui commence à se poser des questions,…le Centre veut qu'elle le ramène vivant.

- Depuis quand les ordres du Centre passe avant ce qu'elle a réellement envie de faire, elle a toujours défié la hiérarchie, même du temps de Mr Parker, elle agit toujours en son âme et conscience, et puis n'a t-elle pas dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il le fallait « mort ou vif » ? argumente Sydney.

- Où…où voulez vous en venir ?

- Juste que la relation qu'entretienne Jarod et Miss Parker, est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord, c'est beaucoup plus que le jeu du Chat et de la Souris. Comme vous l'avez dit Broots, peu de gens respirent encore d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à Parker, cependant Jarod l'a toujours fait, et il est toujours là, et la seule chose qu'elle ai vraiment faite pour le blesser après ça, c'est le coup de pied qu'il a reçu dans le genou tout à l'heure, et qu'il sait pertinemment avoir mérité…

- Mouais, peut-être ont ils étaient amis, et peut-être qu'il en reste quelque chose mais…

Le jeune homme s'interrompt dans sa pensée, se rendant compte de la jalousie qu'il en résulte, il regarde Sydney qui se contente de sourire d'un air entendu devant le rougissement de son collègue.

- Tout ça pour dire…Vous avez assisté comme moi à leurs joutes verbales, donc vous êtes capable de juger aussi…et vous avez donc par conséquent remarquer que celle-ci n'ont jamais pour but de blesser, et pourtant ils ont toute les armes pour…Ils se connaissent plus que bien, et savent quels sujets sont sensible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais jamais ils ne les abordent…Ils en sont restés au stade, tout les deux, des chamailleries d'enfants, et ça se remarque encore plus lorsqu'ils sont ensemble…

- Sydney, vous comptez les analyser comme ça pendant trois jours ? Je ne suis pas sûre, que ce soit Miss Parker ou Jarod, qu'ils soient d'accord, commente Broots.

- J'ai la possibilité de le faire, alors oui…et puis peut-être saurons nous enfin ce qu'il s'est passé sur Carthis…

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'est rien passé…

- Je ne crois sincèrement pas…

- C'est beau de rêver !! s'exclame la Miss de la cuisine, interrompant Sydney.

- Vous croyiez qu'on doit y aller ? demande inquiet le jeune homme au crâne dégarni.

- Miss Parker sait se défendre…

- Je pensais plutôt à Jarod en disant ça…

Le psy ne répond pas et se contente de sourire de façon énigmatique, ce qui ne rassure que partiellement son ami. Néanmoins, ils se demandent tout les deux ce qu'ils se passent dans l'autre pièce, mais tant qu'ils n'entendent pas de vaisselle se briser c'est que ça doit aller…

Cependant, du point de vue de deux jeunes gens qui sont en ce moment même, en conflit pour une chose de la plus grande importance, rien ne va…

- Miss Parker…soupire d'exaspération le caméléon.

- C'est hors de question !!

- Enfin, tu peux me dire où est le problème ?

- Le problème étant que j'ai décidé de te rendre la vie infernale ! réplique la jeune femme.

- Ou peut-être est-ce trop compliquée pour toi ? rétorque le caméléon avec un sourire en coin destinée à énerver la Miss.

- …

La tigresse ne répond pas, mais tente de prendre un air condescendant et sûre d'elle, en commençant à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, cependant elle réagit vite qu'elle est accrochée au p'tit géni et abandonne donc l'idée, elle se contente de lui lancer un regard foudroyant…

- Enfin Parker, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de difficile dans le fait de me passer un plat ?

- Oh et bien tout un tas de choses, à commencer par le fait que je n'ai pas envie de le faire !!

- Tu es têtue !

- Oui, comme un âne, tu te souviens !

- Euh…, bredouille le caméléon.

- Wonder Boy a perdu sa langue ! Dommage, je me serais fait un plaisir de la lui couper !

- Très drôle Miss Parker ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me donner ce plat ?

- Tu veux pas que j'étale ta table non plus ? demande t-elle sarcastique. Prends le toi-même ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu vas cuisiner.

La cuisine étant une pièce en longueur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place en largeur, à peine un mètre…Le caméléon doit donc, par conséquent, passer devant la Miss pour atteindre son plat. Au moment où ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, leur regard se croisent, et on peut y lire une marque de défi, mais aussi de léger trouble, sûrement dut à leur proximité…

- En fait je ne vais pas faire grand chose, dit le caméléon en se saisissant du plat, et en prenant une boîte dans le placard au dessus de leurs têtes. Comme vous étiez censé rester tout les trois ici pendant deux jours, et que je sais que les uns comme les autres , vous êtes des chefs cuisiniers, j'avais prévu tout ce qu'il fallait…Italien, ça te dit ?

- Qui a dit que je participer au repas en plus de participer à la préparation ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as faim, et puis Sydney et Broots aussi, après tout c'est l'heure du déjeuner…Mais peut-être que mon gâteau au chocolat t'as calé pour la journée ?

- Je ne sais même pas quel goût il a, ment avec sang-froid la Miss.

- Je ne te crois pas, murmure le jeune homme.

- Je ne te l'ai pas demander, répond sur le même ton la tigresse à son oreille.

- Peu importe, de toute façon, tu vas manger avec nous, affirme le p'tit géni.

- Tu peux peut-être me forcer à bouger en me portant, mais tu ne peux certainement pas me forcer à manger contre mon gré !

- C'est ridicule, tu ne veux pas faire une grève de la faim pendant trois jours !

- C'est tout autant ridicule que d'être reliée par une paire de menotte à sa proie !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne manges pas que je vais te détacher pour autant ! fait-il remarquer alors qu'il dépose le contenu de la boîte qu'il tenait dans le plat, avant de l'enfourner.

- Je n'en espérais pas moins, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- En attendant que ça cuise, on va pouvoir mettre le couvert, propose le caméléon en se tournant de nouveau vers la Miss pour lui faire face.

- Hunhun ! Rectification, Tu vas pouvoir mettre le couvert, conclut la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres.

A suivre...


	10. Casus Belli

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite_ ;o)

* * *

Le caméléon ne réplique pas, à quoi bon, de toute façon elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête, et ça ne ferait que de provoquer une nouvelle fois leurs chamailleries…Le jeune homme se débrouille donc comme il peut, sans faire participer sa chasseresse dans sa tâche, hormis sa main qui n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre. Une fois tout réunit dans ses mains, Jarod sort de la cuisine, la Miss sur ses talons. Ils apparaissent tout les deux dans le salon, Miss Parker affichant un sourire de délectation, alors que sa proie semble marmonner toute seule. Sydney et Broots, les observe après avoir interrompu leur discussion, le psy sourit d'une façon des plus énigmatiques, alors que l'informaticien paraît légèrement surprit. Dès qu'ils arrivent à proximité des chaises, la jeune femme s'empresse de s'asseoir, ne se préoccupant pas un seul instant du p'tit géni qui eu le bon réflexe de suivre son mouvement afin de ne pas perdre ce qu'il tient. Sydney à la gentillesse de se lever pour le libérer, et poser le tout sur la table, Broots et lui-même commence à étaler les couverts…La caméléon fait demi-tour pour aller chercher ce qu'ils restent, comme le sel, le poivre et notamment le plat, mais est arrêté dans son entreprise par son poignet relié à celui de sa tigresse, qui n'a pas bougé.

- Miss Parker, il faut que je retourne dans la cuisine, si tu avais l'obligeance de bien vouloir te lever, demande t-il courtoisement.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne bouge plus de cette chaise !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es assise sur cette chaise que je ne peux pas te porter…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jarod, je vais chercher ce dont on a besoin, coupe le Dr.Freud, ce qui met fin à leur nouvelle dispute qui se préparait.

- Très bien, merci Sydney, dit le caméléon alors qu'il prend place sur la chaise à côté de la Miss. Je présume que vous avez faim ? demande t-il en s'adressant à Broots, qui est assit en face d'eux.

- Euh…

- Il a toujours faim !! commente Miss Parker.

- Oui…enfin euh…oui, bredouille l'informaticien.

- Parfait alors Mr Broots, déduit Jarod alors que la tigresse roule des yeux à l'appellation. J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes ?

- Oui…oui…

- Si tu arrives à le faire parler plus que ça, tu auras de la chance ! lance sarcastique la Miss.

Le caméléon sourit, en présence de Broots, elle semble oublier de se chamailler avec lui, et serait plutôt prompte à la camaraderie…et puis il doit avouer que sa tigresse à une répartie du tonnerre. Sydney revient à cet instant là, et trouve les deux jeunes gens qu'il chérit comme ses enfants, loin de se disputer mais au contraire en train de sourire ensemble à la remarque de la Miss. Un sourire vient fendre son visage à la vue de la scène, si seulement il pouvait toujours s'entendre aussi bien…Le psy dépose son petit fardeau sur la table, c'est à dire les assaisonnements, le plat de lasagne, et…de l'eau.

- Je présume qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort ? demande Miss Parker, en désignant avec dépit l'eau.

- Non, et même s'il y avait, tu n'en aurais pas, répond le caméléon en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Et depuis quand tu choisis pour moi ? interroge t-elle soutenant son regard.

- Depuis que nous sommes attachés et que je n'ai pas envie de te traîner derrière moi !

Sydney et Broots regarde le caméléon et la Miss à tour de rôle, ils pourraient jurer qu'elle va lui sauter au cou…

- Oh mais si ce n'est que ça tu n'as qu'à te détacher !! suggère la jeune femme en serrant les dents pour contenir sa colère.

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, rétorque Jarod.

- Ca suffit ! coupe le réducteur de tête, alors que sa collègue s'apprêtait à répliquer. Au lieu de vous chamailler, comme vous n'arrêtez pas de le faire depuis ce matin, vous devriez plutôt songer à manger.

Son protégé et Miss Parker, le dévisage tout les deux, le caméléon avec une moue désolé, et la jeune femme avec un regard foudroyant, détestant le fait qu'on puisse lui dicter sa conduite. Broots assiste à la scène ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire…

- Je n'ai pas faim, annonce t-elle froidement.

- Parker, il faut que tu manges, dit doucement Jarod, avant que Sydney n'ai pu le faire.

- Quel changement de ton ! remarque la Miss sarcastique. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma santé ?

- Depuis toujours…, murmure le jeune homme.

- Mmh ! Avoues qu'une chasseresse en mauvaise état t'arrangerais bien !

- Tu te méprends Parker…avoue le caméléon, mais enchaîne avant que la jeune femme ne réponde. Et je te l'ai dit, je trouve que tu as perdu quelques kilos depuis Carthis…

La Miss rougit légèrement à l'entente du nom de cette île maudite, mais aussi au fait que le p'tit géni puisse savoir qu'elle a perdu du poids…Sydney remarque le changement de couleur de sa collègue, son idée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur cette île n'en est que plus renforcée. Qui plus est l'attitude, des deux jeunes gens qui l'a apprit à connaître, les trahit. Parce que, bien que malgré leurs disputes incessantes, on peut apercevoir le soucis du bien-être de Miss Parker pour Jarod, et l'acharnement de la Miss à garder une certaine animosité envers sa proie, comme si elle ne s'autorisait pas à avoir une conversation normal avec le p'tit géni…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? interroge la tigresse, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Disons que j'ai mes sources…, répond énigmatiquement le jeune homme, avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais j'ignore pourquoi tu es encore en vie après ces six ans de chasses, parce que l'idée de te tuer m'a plus d'une fois traversée l'esprit !!

- Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal.

- L'espoir fait vivre ! Et en attendant je ne mangerais pas !

- Comme tu veux, mais comment comptes-tu m'attraper si tu es à bout de force ?

- Rassures-toi, je suis loin d'être à bout de force !

Jarod abandonne la partie pour le moment, et les trois hommes commencent à manger, alors que la Miss reste camper sur ses positions. Elle ne les accompagne que dans le mouvement de sa main qui est reliée à celle du caméléon, cependant elle ne se refuse pas un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer et mettre ses idées aux claires. Le déjeuner se termine, sans nouvelles disputes, néanmoins lorsque le p'tit géni entreprend de débarrasser la table, la jeune femme à ses côtés lui fait clairement comprendre que non. Sydney et Broots se dévouent alors, une fois dans la cuisine les mains pleines, leur collègue se décide enfin à se lever, le caméléon ne rechigne pas à la suivre, et ils vont s'installer dans le canapé, en face de la télévision…

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont rester silencieux encore longtemps ? demande l'informaticien.

- Je ne crois pas non. Il n'y a qu'à voir la lueur dans leur yeux, n'importe quel sujet sera bon pour se chamailler…

Sydney est aussitôt coupé dans son raisonnement, par des éclats de voix qui proviennent de la pièce d'à côté, et qui ne font que confirmer son opinion…

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Lean on me

_Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous! Ensuite un énome désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite :$ je suis impardonnable :$. Et aussi un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous ^^ et laissez moi savoir ;o)_

* * *

- Même pas en rêve Rat Boy !!  
- Je suis au regret de te dire que ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! explique le caméléon, en suspendant en l'air la télécommande.  
- Je peux toujours éteindre la télé pour ne pas être obligée de regarder ça, dit-elle tout en se levant, mais elle est vite arrêtée par la paire de menotte, avant d'arriver à son objectif.

Elle se rassoit donc dans le canapé, en regardant le jeune homme avec mépris, puis malice au fond des yeux…Jarod, sûr de lui la seconde d'avant, prend un air inquiet devant le changement d'esprit de sa tigresse, elle prépare quelque chose…  
- Tu changes de chaînes tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter Wonder Boy, menace t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Allez Parker, je suis sûr que tu aimes bien cette émission…

Le caméléon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Miss Parker avait étendu son bras de façon à attraper la télécommande, elle se retrouve donc, par conséquent, penchait au dessus de sa proie…Leur visage ne sont écartés que de quelques centimètres, mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'est pas ce qui importe à cet instant. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est l'objet que tient Jarod dans sa main, la Miss ne parvient pas à l'attraper, alors elle se glisse encore un peu plus vers son objectif, ses doigts ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de ce qu'elle veut…mais si la jeune femme à cet instant est complètement absorbé par ce qu'elle souhaite, le caméléon lui vient de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils sont. Son souffle est court, son cœur bat plus vite, ses pensées sont loin de la télécommande depuis que sa chasseresse s'est pratiquement couchée sur lui. Miss Parker, parvient enfin à prendre l'objet de son acharnement à Jarod, elle se redresse aussitôt fière d'elle, et regarde le caméléon qui tente de se remettre de ses émotions, avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres…Elle est loin d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe au moment même dans la tête du p'tit génie, et commence à jouer avec la télécommande, sans prêter attention au yeux emplit de frustration du jeune homme, qui l'observe intensément. Son esprit est plein questions, il ne comprend pas sa réaction, il pensait pourtant avoir réussit à passer outre ce genre de sentiments…  
La jeune femme, loin de se douter du malaise de Jarod, se contente de changer de chaînes, sans, à ce qu'il semble, parvenir à en trouver une qui lui convienne. Cependant, elle tourne ses yeux azures vers sa proie, surprise un instant par la lueur présente dans ses yeux , mais avec une assurance non feinte.  
- Tu vois, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, avoue t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.  
- A ce qu'il semble…, répond évasif le caméléon.  
- C'est incroyable ! Il y a je ne sais pas combien de chaînes, et il n'y en a aucune qui en vaille la peine !!  
- C'était bien la peine de me faire cette scène, si c'était finalement pour t'arrêter sur la même chaîne qu'au départ ! remarque Jarod lorsque la jeune femme arrête de son zapping.  
- Tu m'aurais écouté dès le début je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller chercher cette télécommande !! Et puis, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, ajoute t-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai apprécié ce…contact, confesse t-il avec un air enjôleur. Mais c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi…  
- Jeter est un bien grand mot, et je ne recule devant rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce que je veux…  
- Je te l'accorde.  
- Enfin, heureusement que Sydney et Broots n'étaient pas là, on auraient eu le droit à une séance de psychanalyse, dit Miss Parker alors qu'il semble tout les deux faire abstraction de la télé.  
- Et quelle aurait été la conclusion de cette séance, Dr Parker ? demande Jarod un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
- Que notre jeu du chat et de la souris ne se limite pas à notre course poursuite, mais à notre relation en général…, répond-elle sans vraiment y penser en s'enfonçant de le canapé, afin de prendre une position confortable et de fermer les yeux.

Le caméléon sourit sans qu'elle ne le voit… « notre relation »…puis il secoue la tête, comme pour se réprimander lui-même, il n'est pas bon pour lui de penser comme ça. Il décide alors de faire comme sa chasseresse et de fermer les yeux, pour éviter à son esprit de vagabonder, qui plus est elle a raison, leur jeu du chat et de la souris semble les poursuivre…Comme si la seule chose qui les liés était cette querelle qui n'a pas de fin…

Broots et Sydney, eux, ont finit avec la cuisine, ils sortent donc de celle-ci, l'informaticien en premier, le psy à sa suite…Cependant le jeune homme au crâne dégarni s'arrête d'un coup, sans prévenir, ce qui provoque une légère collision, mais ça ne semble pas le faire revenir sur Terre pour autant…  
- Sydney…Sydney regardait…, parvient-il à bredouiller.

Mais le réducteur de tête est perdu dans la contemplation de ce qu'il observe, il ne fait aucunement attention à son compagnon, et se contente de sourire franchement devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui…Miss Parker et Jarod ont dû, tout les deux remuer durant leur sommeil, puisque la jeune femme se retrouve, désormais la tête posé sur l'épaule du caméléon, tandis que leurs mains menottés sont regroupées sur les cuisses de la Miss…  
L'informaticien à la bouche entre ouverte, ne se remettant visiblement pas de cette vision, Sydney quand à lui affiche toujours son sourire en coin alors qu'il s'avance un peu plus dans le salon.  
- Je crois qu'il nous faut les réveiller, annonce le psy.  
- Euh, je…je ne suis pas sûr…ils risquent de ne pas être content…, bafouille Broots devant l'idée saugrenue et surtout suicidaire de son ami.  
- Vous pensez qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'on les a observé dans cette position, attendant patiemment qu'ils s'éveillent… ?  
- Euh…bah…de toute façon dans les deux cas c'est pas bon pour nous…, fait remarquer le jeune homme.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Broots, c'est moi qui vais les réveiller.

Sydney joint ses gestes à la parole, en s'approchant doucement du canapé pour arracher des bras de Morphée les deux jeunes gens qui y dorment paisiblement…Cependant il ne se risque pas à les toucher, ayant bien trop peur d'une réaction excessive de la Miss, et murmure donc de façon posée et suffisamment audible, leurs noms.  
- Jarod…Miss Parker...  
- Mmmh...

Est tout ce qu'obtient le Dr Freud. Ce son provenant de la jeune femme, qui au lieu de se réveiller, se colle un peu plus à son oreiller du moment…  
- Miss Parker…Jarod..., réitère Sydney.

A suivre...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ^^_

_La suite bientôt ;o)_


	12. Sleeping Beauty versus DragonLady

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé à poster la suite malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis un chapitre ^^ Je m'excuse par ailleurs de tout ce temps :$ _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Cette fois, les yeux du caméléon se mettent à papillonner, il regarde avec incompréhension son mentor, puis Broots qui a toujours la bouche ouverte. Une fois que sa vue s'est éclaircit un peu plus, il peut distinguer une chevelure noir sur son épaule, il se rend alors compte de la position dans laquelle, lui et la Miss sont. Jarod a un petit sursaut de surprise à cette révélation, mais celui-ci n'est pas assez important pour sortir de son sommeil la jeune femme. Après cela, il ne bouge plus, ne voulant pas réveiller brusquement la tigresse, mais aussi prenant goût au contacte de sa chasseresse sur lui. Il sourit timidement devant ce portrait Angélique, puis rougit légèrement, se rendant compte de la situation incongrue dans laquelle il se trouve, mais aussi à cause des regards insistant des deux hommes présents qui assistent à la scène…Le caméléon cherche une explication en faisant fonctionner son cerveau de génie, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il n'y parvient pas. Il abandonne et se résout à réveiller la jeune femme, qui, il en est sûr, sera d'une humeur exécrable…Jarod produit une légère pression sur la main de la Miss qui est toujours liée avec la sienne, tout en chuchotant son nom. La tigresse semble se réveiller et enfonce sa tête au creux de l'épaule du p'tit génie. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas surprit, au moins tout autant que Sydney et Broots…

- Parker, appelle une nouvelle fois le caméléon doucement.

La jeune femme prend une grande inspiration dans le cou de sa proie, ce qui le fait frissonner, néanmoins cette action semble la ramener à elle...Elle se redresse d'un coup, surprenant le caméléon, elle le dévisage comme pour savoir si ce n'est pas un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar...La Miss s'empourpre quelque peu, avant de se reculer le plus loin possible que lui permet les menottes, et par la même occasion elle remarque la main de Jarod qui emprisonne la sienne. Elle retire rapidement sa main, ne faisant pas attention à l'impression de déjà-vu qui l'assaillit. Miss Parker, jette alors un coup d'œil circulaire à ceux qui l'entourent, elle foudroie du regard ses deux acolytes et reporte son attention sur le p'tit génie. Malgré que sa chasseresse ai retiré sa main, celle du caméléon reste sur les jambes de celle-ci...

- Bas les pattes Wonder Boy !

- Du calme Parker…, tente t-il de tempérer en retirant sa main.

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer !! Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit !

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est pas parce que…

- Rien ! Parce que rien !! Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu en as bien assez fait ! s'emporte la jeune femme sous les regards inquiets de ses collègues.

- Oh mais c'est pas moi qui me suis collé à toi ! remarque le p'tit génie.

- Le canapé penche de ton côté…, se défend Miss Parker. Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Rat Boy !!

- Ca n'avait pas l'air…, commence Jarod, mais il s'interrompt ne voulant pas provoquer une autre dispute, et surtout à cause du regard que pose Sydney sur lui, qui lui dit clairement de calmer le jeu…

- Vous sembliez pourtant apprécier son épaule, marmonne pour lui Broots, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Malheureusement pour l'informaticien, sa remarque est entendue par tout le monde…Sydney et Jarod attendent avec appréhension une réaction de la Miss, le caméléon sait que si lui avait évité une autre dispute avec sa chasseresse en se taisant, Broots venait de lancer une déclaration de guerre…Le jeune homme au crâne dégarni semble se rendre compte qu'il a dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute, lorsque le regard menaçant de sa patronne se pose sur lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaite alors c'est disparaître, il se recule comme pour se fondre au mur derrière lui. La tigresse ne dit rien, ce qui ne présage rien de bon, elle se lève alors dans un geste brusque, dans l'intention de se jeter littéralement sur son informaticien…Heureusement pour se dernier, Jarod à le bon réflexe de retenir la jeune femme par le poignet, celle-ci retombe donc lourdement dans le canapé aussi vite qu'elle s'en était extraite. La Miss soupire de frustration et réalise qu'elle ne pourra pas étriper Broots tant qu'elle sera attachée au rat de laboratoire, elle se contente d'envoyer un regard assassin au jeune homme afin de lui montrer sa façon de penser…

- Vous savez Mr Broots, il serait préférable que vous appreniez à ne pas ouvrir la bouche, suggère Jarod afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui…enfin…je voulais juste…, bégaie le concerné mais et interrompu par la Miss.

- Arrêtez de parler adorable crétin ! Vous allez encore dire une ineptie !! prévient-elle tandis que le jeune homme se repli sur lui-même.

- Parker…

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de te taire à toi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!

- De ma faute ? Attends, tu plaisantes ! C'est toi qui est têtue, et avoue que Broots à raison, tu te plaisais bien nichée dans mon cou ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'y aies forcé !

- Jarod, Miss Parker, je crois que…débute Sydney espérant éviter la troisième guerre mondiale, mais c'est peine perdue.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que le canapé penche vers toi!!!

- Tu parles de ça comme si c'était un drame, mais ce n'en est pas un…je ne devrais pas être surprit, tu réagis comme ça à chaque rapprochement, termine Jarod avec du mépris transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je ne tiens pas à le savoir Rat Boy !! affirme la jeune femme avec froideur, feignant l'ignorance.

- Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Carthis est déjà si loin pour toi ? demande ironique le caméléon ce qui déstabilise quelques instants sa chasseresse.

- N'ose même pas me parler de cette île !! s'insurge t'elle. Et je crois que c'est vraiment le mauvais moment pour parler de tout ce qui peut être considérer dans ton esprit de génie comme des instants de rapprochements ! continue t-elle en lançant un regard vers ses collègues qui semblent écouter attentivement tout ce qui se passe.

- Peut être bien, répond plus calmement Jarod. En attendant nous ne sommes pas plus avancé…, conclut-il en levant son poignet prisonnier avec celui de la tigresse.

- Je ne céderais pas en première Wonder Boy ! réplique t-elle d'un air convaincu en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans le sofa.

- Et bien nous n'avons pas fini d'attendre alors…

- …

- Tu comptes ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que je nous libère ?

- …

- Très bien, murmure le caméléon, avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans son mutisme.

Sydney et Broots, regardent surprit leur deux compagnons, qui se quittent enfin des yeux pour diriger leur intérêt vers le poste de télé. Pourquoi leur relation est-elle aussi compliquée ? Que ce soit Miss Parker ou Jarod, ils ignorent la réponse, ils pensaient avoir mis les choses au point, chacun de leur côté après Carthis…mais il semblerait que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en la présence de l'autre, tout ce dont ils avaient réussit à se convaincre s'évanouit en fumée. Ils étaient tout les deux parvenus, à faire de ces quelques jours sur cette île, une étrangeté de plus dans leur vie déjà hors du commun. Cependant, le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble depuis qu'ils sont menottés, remet en cause toute les barrières qu'ils ont dressées, ébranlant jusqu'aux fondations, même si, que ce soit le chat ou la souris, aucun de deux n'est encore prêt à se l'avouer…

Le psy et l'informaticien décident de laisser les deux jeunes gens, écartés du plus d'espace possible que leur permet leurs mains liées, plongés dans leur silence, qui sont sûrs, sera temporaire, pour rejoindre chacun une chaise.

L'après-midi se déroule dans cette ambiance tendue, Broots et Sydney discutant dans leur coin, ne prêtant plus attention à l'attitude puéril de leurs compagnons, qui n'ont toujours pas ré-ouvert la bouche…Que ce soit Jarod ou Miss Parker, ils n'ont plus bougé depuis la fin de leur discussion…néanmoins, ils observent, chacun leur tour l'autre, silencieusement et discrètement, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. On peut apercevoir une certaine tendresse présente dans leur regard lors de leur contemplation mutuelle secrète, mais aussi de la curiosité et des interrogations…cependant quand les yeux azuréen de la Miss, rencontre ceux chocolats du caméléon, l'expression dans leur regard change pour laisser place à une lueur de défit…

Ils ont beau, l'un comme l'autre, essayer de se concentrer sur la télévision, leur attention est inévitablement ramené à la personne assise à côté d'eux. A croire que leur esprit ne peut pas se séparer de la pensée de l'autre, quoi qu'il fasse il est toujours présent, et c'est encore plus difficile pour eux de le cacher lorsqu'ils sont ensemble…Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils veulent croire ou faire croire, quoi qu'ils soutiennent, ils sont liés et pas seulement par une paire de menotte, ils font chacun partie de la vie de l'autre…que ce soit en tant qu'ennemi mortel : le chat et la souris, amis d'enfance, partenaires dans leur quête du passé…leurs destins sont associés, et ce depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés près de trente ans auparavant…cependant, c'est à eux de choisir la façon dont leur avenir sera fait, de comment évolueront leur relation. Amis…, Ennemis…, ou bien plus… ?

Plongés chacun dans leurs réflexions, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la façon insistante dont ils se regardent, ils en oublient par ailleurs de modifier leurs expressions…La Miss est la première à réaliser les yeux marrons de Jarod posés sur elle, elle peut y lire tout un tas de choses, notamment de l'affection, ce qui ne l'étonne pas vraiment étant donné ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même quelques secondes auparavant, mais aussi du doute, et de l'appréhension…Ce sentiment, par contre, la prend un peu au dépourvue, elle déteste avoir un p'tit génie qui n'est pas sûr de lui en fasse d'elle, ça ne lui apporte jamais rien de bon…Miss Parker décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui faire cracher le morceau tout de suite, qui plus est il n'arrête pas de se tortiller les doigts, et ça l'énerve au plus haut point…

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ou ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras !!!

- Mmh, oui bien sûr, répond le caméléon distrait par ses pensées.

Le voile qui embrumé son esprit semble ensuite se dissiper, et il remarque son manque de réaction face à sa tigresse. Sydney et Broots avaient relevé la tête à la réplique de leur patronne, puis se sont replongés dans leur discussion, ils savent d'ores et déjà ce qui va se passer, et ne préfèrent pas y participer…sauf si besoin en est.

- Voyons Parker…tu me menaces pour chacun de mes actes, et t'admirer n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai faite…, réplique avec un sourire le jeune homme.

- Continue comme ça Jarod ! Je t'assure que tes jours sont comptés !! s'exclame la Miss, les nerfs à fleurs de peaux, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de sortir de sa torpeur sa proie.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que je puisse te considérer autrement que comme un chat, et notamment comme une femme ? poursuit le jeune homme.

- Parce que je te l'interdis ! Et quel intérêt tu aurais à me voir comme telle ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise… ? demande taquin Jarod, oubliant les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixées au sujet de la jeune femme.

- Non, dit-elle sèchement, oubliant que c'est elle qui avait provoqué la discussion.

- Enfin…

- J'ai dit non ! le coupe la tigresse.

- Peu importe que tu dises non !…Parker, tu es un être humain, tu n'es pas personne pour moi, je t'ai connu enfant et ça ne représente pas rien, je ne peux pas te considérer simplement comme un chat. Tu es une femme à part entière, et une magnifique femme qui plus est, finit en rougissant le caméléon.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça Jarod, et certainement pas après ces cinq années de chasse ! réplique t-elle un peu plus calmement.

- Et pourquoi ? Je devrais te voir comment ?

- D'une tu ne devrais pas me considérer autrement que comme ta chasseresse, ensuite en aucun cas me trouver magnifique, poursuit-elle en s'empourprant quelque peu. Mais aussi parce que j'appartiens au Centre !

- Non, tu n'appartiens pas au Centre ! Tu as une âme, tu es une des rares personnes qui travaillent là-bas à en avoir encore une…alors je suis désolé, mais malgré ces cinq ans de chasse je n'ai jamais pu penser à toi comme faisant partie intégrante de cette maison des horreurs. Non, et la preuve en est que tu veux la quitter !

- Et le seul moyen que j'ai de quitter mon lieu de travail ô combien plaisant, c'est de t'y ramener !!

- Pas seulement…, soupire le p'tit génie.

- Cette discussion ne mène absolument à rien, et je ne tiens pas à l'avoir ! Mon boulot est de te ramener, et je serais libre quand ce sera fait, un point c'est tout !!

- C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié ce petit détail, répond ironique le caméléon, après avoir remis en place les murs en ce qui concerne ce qu'il peut éprouver pour la jeune femme.

- Et je suis là pour te le rappeler ! rétorque la Miss cassante.

- Certes, et tu joues ton rôle à la perfection ! Mais en attendant de me ramener, tu risques de ne pas être contente…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne trouves pas que le fait que l'on soit attaché est suffisant !

- Eh bien c'est ça le problème, le fait que nous soyons attaché, parce que tu vas devoir me suivre…

- Je ne te suis nulle part !

- Tu n'as pas le choix et c'est urgent !

- Qu'est-ce qui peux être si urgent ? demande la Miss, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, soudain une idée lui effleure l'esprit. Hors de question Rat Boy !!

* * *

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu...en tout cas dites le moi ^^_


	13. Need A Break

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà avec une suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

_Merci à vous pour les reviews ^^ Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir donc un grand merci. _

_Je me dépêcherai de poster la suite ;o)_

* * *

- C'est fou le nombre de fois que tu peux me contrarier dans ce que je veux faire ! remarque Jarod.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me demander des choses auxquelles tu sais pertinemment comment je vais réagir… !!

- Peut-être mais là ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- Je m'en fiche Jarod, c'est hors de question !!

- D'accord donc tu choisis de rester là ? demande t-il un sourire en coin mal dissimulé.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais t'accompagner alors que tu vas te soulager !? Même pas en rêve, et tu restes là aussi !! Tu es bien capable de te retenir !

- Pas trois jours Miss Parker…Donc soit tu me suis, soit tu restes là et tu abandonnes, propose le caméléon fier de lui.

La Miss le dévisage, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir vraiment le choix, et elle sait que le p'tit génie joue là dessus, il l'a met au pied du mur…cependant la jeune femme n'est pas si facile à berner et un sourire carnassier vient prendre place sur ses lèvres…

- Je te suis Rat Boy, lance t-elle déterminée.

Le visage de Jarod se défait aussitôt, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, il croyait avoir gagné, que sa chasseresse n'oserait jamais lui répondre ça, mais c'était mal la connaître, ou non plutôt doutée d'elle, il aurait du le savoir, la jeune femme est une dure à cuire…Il ne bouge plus, et se fait tout penaud, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir, parce que même si l'idée de se détacher de la Miss grâce à une envie pressante était une chose qu'il avait prévu, la réponse de la tigresse non…Cependant son besoin d'aller aux toilettes demeure présent…

- Alors, tu ne t'attendais pas à cette réponse hein ? J'ai contrarié les plans du p'tit génie ? dit la Miss avec une moue enfantine. Mais tu sais au fond Jarod, le plus gêné de nous deux…ce sera toi…A moins que tu n'aies plus envie de bouger du canapé ?

- Il se trouve que si, répond quelque peu timidement le caméléon…

- Eh bien allons-y ! s'exclame Miss Parker devant le visage décomposé de sa proie, visiblement plus que fière d'elle.

La jeune femme se lève, Jarod la suit nonchalamment se demandant comment se sortir de se guêpier, et comment persuader sa chasseresse d'abandonner, avant d'être contraint de le faire…La tigresse remarquant que le p'tit génie fait fonctionner son cerveau au maximum de sa capacité, rapproche ses lèvres de l'oreille de son ami d'enfance, ce qui le fait complètement perdre son train de pensées…

- Tu sais Jarod, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis nullement intéressée par ce qu'il peut se passer en bas chez toi…, murmure t-elle, ce qui fait rougir le jeune homme comme une tomate.

- Je n'en doute, mais alors, pas un seul instant Miss Parker…Mais dis moi, tu m'avoues ça pour me rassurer moi ou bien toi ? demande t-il son sourire reprenant place sur ses lèvres.

- Avances Wonder Boy, ou je te promets que tu n'auras plus de raison d'aller te soulager !!

- Je croyais que cette partie là de mon anatomie ne t'intéressait pas ! remarque t-il fier de lui.

- Elle m'intéresse tout autant que n'importe qu'elle autre partie de toi, c'est à dire aucunement !! Maintenant avances avant que je perde patience !

Le caméléon maintient son sourire mais il n'est plus vraiment sincère, il n'a de nouveau pas réussi à faire céder sa chasseresse, l'exaspération n'a donc aucun effet sur elle ? Peu importe désormais, ils arrivent devant la porte de la salle de bain, toujours reliés l'un à l'autre, et hésitant tout les deux sur la conduite à suivre…Broots et Sydney les regardent estomaqués, c'est impossible, ils ne vont pas rentrés dans cette pièce ensemble…et pourtant Jarod et Miss Parker passe la porte, avant de la refermer derrière eux…

- Vous croyiez qu'ils vont faire quoi ? demande l'informaticien dans un souffle.

- Je ne crois pas grand chose, répond dans un sourire le psy. L'orgueil et la fierté les ont amené là, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se passer quelque chose…c'était sûrement un stratagème de plus de la part de Jarod pour faire renoncer Miss Parker.

- Bah ça n'a pas marcher…remarque judicieusement Broots. Enfin elle serait prête à quoi pour ne pas abandonner…

- Vous ne connaissez pas votre patronne on dirait !

- Si…mais…enfin Jarod n'est pas mieux, mais s'ils restent comme ça pendant trois jours…elle aussi aura probablement besoin d'aller aux toilettes,…ou encore pour prendre leur douche, ou ne serait-ce que pour dormir…

- Comme vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils dorment ils ne semblent plus aussi distant…

- Oui…mais si c'est pour avoir le droit au chocs des Titans à chaque réveille…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Broots, de toute façon, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps ainsi…chacun va tenter de faire céder l'autre, ils sont trop proche attaché par cette paire de menotte à leur goût, assure le psy toujours en souriant.

- Mouais…enfin pour l'instant ils sont tout les deux dans une salle de bain…

- Tant que nous n'entendons pas hurler Parker c'est que ça va…et puis ceux sont des adultes.

- Oui, mais là ils se comportent plutôt comme des enfants…

- C'est l'histoire de leur vie depuis cinq ans, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de leur faire comprendre, seulement vous risqueriez de vous faire étriper par Miss Parker, et ensuite parce que c'est à eux de s'en rendre compte.

- Pourtant ça saute aux yeux…enfin je veux bien admettre que je m'en aperçois parce que je les vois comme ça…mais ils ne sont pas vraiment ennemis, à part leur statut qui les y obligent, mais leur relation ressemble plus à de l'amitié, bien dissimulé mais présente quand même…, réfléchit à voix haute le jeune homme au crâne dégarni.

- De l'amitié…

- Vous savez comme moi que si ça avait été, par exemple Lyle à la place de Jarod, et qu'il lui avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que lui a fait le caméléon, il serait déjà mort, ou tout du moins bon à être envoyé à l'hôpital…, explique Broots sûr de lui.

- C'est vrai, je vois que vous avez prit en considération ce que je vous dit depuis ce matin, sourit Sydney.

- En même temps, c'est tellement flagrant, cette amitié latente, je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant…

- Ne vous blâmez pas, ce n'est pas si remarquable, si ça l'avait été croyez-vous que Parker serait toujours à la pourchasse de Jarod ? Qui plus est pour des gens, qui ne les connaisse pas vraiment, l'attitude qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre, peut facilement passer pour de l'animosité, ils font tout pour ça…ils ont des rôles à tenir : le chat et la souris. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux abandonne, et dans ce cas là le jeu sera fini, plus de barrière pour leur…amitié.

- Peut-être bien, vous avez l'air d'y avoir beaucoup pensé Sydney.

- Après leur retour de Carthis, oui, répond songeur le psy.

La tigresse et le caméléon, sont toujours enfermés dans la petite pièce exiguë, composée seulement d'un lavabo au dessus duquel se trouve un miroir, d'une baignoire, et de toilettes. La miss est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, semblant attendre quelque chose qui n'a pas l'air de venir, alors que Jarod se tient debout visiblement perdu dans ses pensées…

- Je te préviens, je ne t'attend pas toute la journée !

- Je sais, répond les dents serrés le jeune homme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué ! Tu as envie, ou non, c'est pas plus difficile que ça !!

- Le fait que tu sois là rend ça plus difficile, avoue le caméléon.

- Oh, désolée, je t'ai coupé ton envie, fait la Miss d'une moue faussement désolée. Bon, ben dans ce cas là on a plus rien à faire ici ! finit-elle en se levant un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais plus besoin…, souligne brillamment Jarod.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors !? Que je me détache et que tu me récupères à la sortie. Tu vas arrêter de jouer au gamin timide ! Tu n'es pas le premier homme que je vois ! remarque la jeune femme les yeux emplis de malices.

- Ah, parce que je suis un homme maintenant !?

- Quand tu ne penses qu'à assouvir tes désirs, oui !! réplique froidement la Miss. Tu te décides maintenant !!

- Retournes-toi…murmure le p'tit génie.

- Quoi ? demande d'un air surpris la tigresse.

- Retournes-toi…réitère Jarod.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je vais soulager ma vessie Miss Parker, un problème avec ça ? Tu peux toujours partir, propose ingénieusement le jeune homme, ayant senti l'assurance de sa chasseresse diminuer un peu.

- Même pas en rêve ! réplique t-elle froidement, cependant avec une boule présente dans la gorge, tout en exécutant la demande de sa proie.

La Miss se retrouve donc dos à dos avec le caméléon, se sentant tout sauf à l'aise. Elle essaie de penser à autre chose, mais sa main relié avec celle du caméléon, qui est obligée de suivre les mouvements de celui-ci l'en empêche. Elle tente de laisser cette partie de son corps détendue, alors que tout son être semble au contraire contractée, afin de ne pas faire de gestes brusque, ou tout autres chose qui provoquerais une collision entre elle, et n'importe quelle surface du corps de Jarod.

- Je te préviens p'tit génie, un seul faux pas, et tu peux oublier ce qui fait de toi un homme !! avertie la Miss, tout en refermant sa main libre en poing alors qu'elle entend le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclaire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Miss Parker, je tiens tout autant que toi à cette partie de mon anatomie…

- Jarod ! Ce n'est pas le moment de m'exaspérée…, commence t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le jeune homme.

- Tuttutut…Ta tête…, rappelle t-il.

La tigresse pivote de nouveau la tête, regardant en face d'elle, s'efforçant d'oublier ce que fait le caméléon. Elle se perd dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans ses réprimandes contre elle-même…Pourquoi est-elle dans cette position là avec sa proie ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils passent leur temps à se disputer ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils simplement pas ne pas se parler ? Pourquoi se sent-elle stupide de marcher au quart de tour à chaque chose que le p'tit génie dit ? Pourquoi ne se sent-elle pas à l'aise ? Pourquoi dès qu'il y a Jarod dans l'équation ça lui pose toujours problème pour la solution ? Et pourquoi se torture t-elle l'esprit avec toutes ces questions ?…Après tout pourquoi est-ce si compliqué… ? Lui la souris, Elle le chat…

La jeune femme sursaute donc quand elle sent le caméléon la contourner, elle redescend petit à petit sur Terre, ne s'étant même pas aperçu que le jeune homme avait fini. Elle entend le bruit distinctif de la chasse d'eau, elle était vraiment plongée dans ses pensées…Jarod ne prête pas plus attention que ça au manque de réaction de la Miss, pour lui le moment de gêne est passé, il se contente de se laver les mains au lavabo. Cependant il contemple sa chasseresse dans le miroir, celle-ci à l'air de l'observer sans vraiment le faire. Le caméléon essaie du mieux qu'il peut d'éviter d'éclabousser la main de la jeune femme, mais il échoue lamentablement, et voit déjà la tempête Parker se diriger vers lui…

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention Rat Boy !!

- Ce n'est que de l'eau Parker…

- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas demander à être éclabousser !!

- Très bien, très bien, désolé, tempère le jeune homme.

- Déjà que j'ai été obligé d'être avec toi pendant que tu te soulageais !! ajoute la tigresse.

- C'est passé, je ne t'ai obligé à rien et nous sommes tout les deux encore en vie. En parlant de ça, tu ne voudrais pas… ?

- Continues comme ça et tu ne vas pas y rester longtemps en vie !!

- Ce n'est qu'une question… Tu ne vas pas te retenir pendant trois jours ? demande le caméléon en souriant.

- S'il le faut si, mais de toute façon je ne t'ai pas demandé l'heure qui l'était moi, alors occupes toi de toi !!

- Certes, mais nous allons tout de même avoir un autre problème de taille…, fait remarquer Jarod en attrapant une serviette pour de sécher les mains.

- Et quel est donc ce problème Mr le Génie ?

- Eh bien, il va bien falloir que nous nous douchions un jour, annonce le jeune homme brun, en passant négligemment du séchage de ses mains, à celle de la Miss qu'il a mouillé.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, rétorque la jeune femme sûr d'elle, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué ce que fait sa proie.

- Comment ça ? interroge le caméléon surprit, interrompant par la même son activité, ce qui paraît cette fois alerter Miss Parker, qui lui lance un regard assassin.

- Tout simplement parce que d'ici que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, tu auras renoncé ! explique la tigresse un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux arborant toujours la même expression lorsqu'elle écarte sa main aussi loin qui lui est possible.

- Et je peux savoir quand suis-je censé abandonné ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre d'ici demain matin…

- Eh bien nous verrons…

- C'est tout vu Wonder Boy !

Sur ce, Jarod remet en place la serviette, la Miss était déjà arrivée à la porte, elle clenche la poignée et ils quittent tout les deux la salle de bain. Ils passent devant Broots et Sydney sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pensent, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose d'impensable entre un chat et une souris…

* * *

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours...je vais tacher de mettre la suite assez rapidement. En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Kisses._


	14. So Close

_Encore moi ! ^^_

_Un petit chapitre, mais qui a son importance tout de même ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews, notamment à Looli_chou pour tes gentils mots, je suis très touchée. Donc un grand merci à vous, et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours...et en espérant que ça continue ^^_

_Bisous :p_

* * *

Ils se replacent dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, se replongeant dans la contemplation du petit écran, qui a le mérite de les empêcher de se chamailler et, à vrai dire de penser au derniers évènements... Ainsi, alors que le début de soirée arrive, ils sont toujours dans cette position, l'informaticien et le psy ne faisant plus vraiment attention à leur mutisme. Le chat et la souris demeurent calme, et plus ou moins, concentré sur la télé, jusqu'au moment fatidique où l'estomac du caméléon se réveille. Il regarde sa chasseresse un peu gêné, celle-ci le regarde à demi-amusée, à demi-exaspérée.

-Désolé Miss Parker, mais il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai faim…, confesse t-il malgré que la chose soit pourtant évidente.

- Je suis sûre que Broots a faim aussi ! remarque t-elle en jetant un regard à son collègue.

- Et toi-même tu n'as pas un petit creux ? demande en souriant le jeune homme.

- Si, probablement, avoue la Miss.

- Bon dans ce cas, allons remédier à ça ! propose Jarod ravie de la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Unhunh ! Ils vont s'en charger, annonce la tigresse en désignant ses acolytes. Ceux-ci ne se font pas prier et se lèvent aussitôt pour exécuter l'ordre de leur patronne... Après tout, ils sont restés assis tout l'après-midi, il faut bien qu'ils se dégourdissent les jambes, et puis ils ne sont pas attachés à leur proie, eux ! se justifie la tigresse.

- Soit ! Mais la faute à qui… ?

- Oh je t'en prie Wonder Boy !...avoue que tu as rêvé plus d'une fois d'être attaché avec moi par des menottes, murmure Miss Parker d'une façon sensuelle et à la fois amusée à l'oreille du jeune homme, tout en arquant un sourcil de manière provocatrice.

- Certes, manage de répondre le caméléon une fois la surprise passée…Mais nous n'étions pas dans la même position, et surtout pas en train de nous chamaillez pour les mêmes raisons, souffle t-il sur le même ton que sa chasseresse.

La jeune femme ne répond pas, et se contente d'envoyer un léger mais néanmoins douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes de sa proie. Le caméléon se masse aussitôt les côtes pour faire diminuer sa peine. La Miss sourit, fière d'elle et se penche de nouveau vers l'oreille de son ami d'enfance.

- J'espère pour toi que ton imagination est très vive, car il n'y a que dans ta petite tête de génie que ça se passera !!

Miss Parker n'a pas le temps de reculer, que Jarod à déjà tourné la tête…Ils se retrouvent donc écarter de nouveau, comme un peu plus tôt, que de quelques centimètres. Leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, dans celui du caméléon on peut voir un peu de souffrance du au coup qu'il a reçu mais aussi de l'incertitude et du trouble. Quant à celui de la jeune femme, on peut lire de la surprise, ainsi que de l'appréhension et de l'indécision. Aucun des deux ne semble capable de bouger, comme si le monde aller s'effondrer du à un mouvement de leur part. Ils continuent de se dévisager, cherchant visiblement des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, ils paraient impossible pour eux de s'en détacher, ils sont comme ancrer l'un par l'autre, envoûter…malgré ce que le caméléon, comme la tigresse, veulent faire croire, ils ont un certain pouvoir l'un sur l'autre, ils n'arrivent seulement pas en définir la nature. Ce pouvoir est-il du à leur statut de chat et de la souris, ou bien peut-être à celui d'ancien ami ? Ou encore à leur recherche du passée, du au fait que chacun peut apporter des réponses à l'autre ? Ou alors tout simplement au fait qu'un lien invisible à leurs yeux les lient ? Un lien dont le sens leur fait peur, et auquel il ne préfère pas penser…non leur statut ennemis/amis et beaucoup plus simple, même si ça n'a jamais été vraiment le cas.

En attendant ils sont toujours dans la même position, leur visages séparer de quasiment rien, hormis peut-être de leur capacité à penser…Malgré ça, malgré leur volonté, dans un mouvement lent, leurs lèvres se rapprochent, leurs yeux à présent fixé sur cette bouche qui sera bientôt leur. Ils ne semble pas contrôler ce rapprochement, « l'attraction des corps » certains diront. Deux objets, deux personnes proches, finissent toujours pas se rencontrer, c'est inévitable…sauf si leur destin ne sont pas liés, si leur destination n'est pas la même, ou encore si un obstacle leur barre la route. Mais cette fois il n'y a rien de tout ça, leur destin est lié, c'est indiscutable, leur destination…ils passent leur temps à aller dans le même sens, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'attrape jamais…quand à un obstacle, il ne semble pas y en avoir aujourd'hui. Et sans rien pour les arrêter, leurs bouches se retrouvent donc à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, le souffle chaud de chacun rencontrant la peau de l'autre, leurs lèvres n'appelant qu'à se rencontrer enfin…s'effleurant presque…

Miss Parker !? Jarod !? appelle Broots de la cuisine.

Se touchant presque…

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_A bientôt ^^_


	15. Moment of Weakness ?

_J'ai pas été très longue comme promis ^^_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews; et d'autant plus si comme Looli_chou vous aimez me les écrire ^^ Moi j'adore les lire ;)_

_Je vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement ;o)_

* * *

Durant les premières secondes suivant l'interruption de l'informaticien, ils n'ont pas bougé, continuant leur progression, comme s'ils étaient dans un monde à part…Le leur…Seulement, alors que leurs lèvres parvenaient presque à se toucher, ils pouvaient déjà en deviner le goût, ils sont revenus à la cruelle réalité.

Les yeux ronds, ils se dévisagent, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce qui a faillit se passer…encore. Parker rompt ce contacte, et se prend la tête entre les mains, alors que Jarod reprend une respiration normal, essayant de penser normalement, dégageant son regard de la Miss.  
Ils avaient été beaucoup plus proche de s'embrasser que sur Carthis, et cette fois il n'y avait pas de circonstances telles que celles qu'il y avait sur l'île, au contraire ils étaient en train de se taquiner…Tout les deux ne savent pas quoi penser, ils ne savent pas s'il doivent être heureux ou non de l'intervention involontaire de Broots, en tout cas ils sont ravis que ni lui, ni Sydney ne soit entrés dans la pièce à cet instant là.

La tigresse a toujours la tête plongé dans ses mains, elle réfléchit visiblement. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ai faillit embrasser le caméléon ? Deux fois qui plus est ! La première fois, c'était peut-être bien un moment de faiblesse, après tout avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais là…pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, ils sont chat et souris, par conséquent ne sont pas compatible, ils sont ennemis, ils ne sont pas censé fraterniser ! Mais pourquoi ce fait-elle un plaisir de compliquer sa vie ? Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile de courir après Wonder Boy comme ça, sachant qu'il fait le bien autour de lui, qu'il aide les gens, et les rend heureux ; sachant que s'il retourne au Centre il sera enfermé, et surtout, sachant qu'il fut un jour son ami…Et voilà qu'elle rajoute un moment de faiblesse, encore un… ! Un de plus à ajouter à tout ceux déjà existants concernant Jarod, et il y en a bien plus qu'on ne peut le croire…Ca va, du fait d'avoir ressenti un manque de sa présence durant son adolescence, au fait d'avoir faillit l'embrasser deux fois, en passant par le fait de ne jamais lui avoir tirer dessus, ainsi que par le fait de l'avoir laissé s'échapper plus d'une fois, et celui de s'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles. L'existence de la Miss est remplie de moments de faiblesses, mais peut-être sont-ils plus que des simples moments de faiblesses…  
Mais pour l'instant la jeune femme se dit seulement qu'il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'écarter de sa proie, il a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle n'ose pas relever la tête, de peur de rencontrer le regard du caméléon, le même que celui dans la limousine à Glasgow. Pourtant en regardant entre ses doigts, elle remarque que l'attention de Jarod n'est pas sur elle, qu'il semble perdu dans ses propres pensées…Elle constate aussi que la main du jeune homme qui est reliée à la sienne, est maintenue en hauteur, de façon à ne pas la toucher. Elle sourit légèrement à cette constatation, puis ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, espérant remettre ses idées en place.

Le caméléon, lui aussi se pose tout un tas de questions, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il ressent…Et il est dit génie ! Il est complètement perdu, presque désemparé, il avait réussi, au fil des mois après Carthis, à se convaincre que ce qui avait faillit se passer était un accident, que ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour la Miss à cet instant était une erreur de jugement de sa part, et voilà qu'il se retrouve exactement confronté au même dilemme. Tout ce qu'il avait mis au point dans sa tête vient de s'effondrer, comme un simple château de cartes, il pensait que s'il se faisait du soucis constamment pour elle c'est parce qu'elle avait été son amie et que pour lui c'était toujours le cas…mais un ami essaie t-il d'embrasser la jeune femme qu'il considère comme telle. Carthis, n'était qu'un simple moment d'égarement jusque-là, mais maintenant, c'est la deuxième fois…Mais pourquoi aime t-il se rendre la vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Parker n'est certainement pas une ennemie pour lui, mais changer ça en quelque chose d'autre…, leur relation n'est-elle pas assez compliquée comme ça ?  
Jarod en veut à sa chasseresse, c'est elle qui complique tout, s'ils n'avaient pas été attachés comme maintenant, tout ce dont il avait réussi à se convaincre serait toujours valable. Si elle n'avait pas la faculté de le faire sourire ; si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire rire ; si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de le rendre triste quand elle l'est ; si elle n'avait pas le moyen de l'hypnotiser par un simple regard ; si elle n'avait pas ce caractère qui le rend fou ; si elle n'avait pas ce cœur qu'elle veut faire croire froid mais pourtant si chaud ; si elle n'avait pas cette façon de bouger, de répondre, qui est propre à elle ; si elle n'avait pas en sa possession l'unes des plus belles âmes qui existent selon lui ; si elle n'était pas elle tout simplement, tout serait plus simple…Mais le caméléon se sourit à lui-même à cette dernière remarque et murmure pour lui-même :  
- Mais si elle n'étais pas elle…je ne l'aimerais pas comme je l'aime…

Le jeune homme rougit lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il l'a dit à haute voix, mais la Miss ne semble pas s'en être aperçue. Il soupire de soulagement, et réagit enfin à se qu'il vient de s'avouer…Il l'aime, non ce n'est pas possible…Est-ce possible ? Il tourne la tête vers la femme qui occupe ses pensées, elle a toujours le visage dans les mains, et expire comme pour se reprendre…Il ne peut détacher son regard d'elle, et la contemple à son insu, même si cela veut dire qu'il ne peut pas se perdre dans ses magnifique yeux azures...C'est peut-être possible… Comme envoûté par sa chasseresse, il semble imprimé toutes ses formes, tout ce qui la caractérise, bien qu'il sache déjà tout par cœur…Le caméléon en oublie donc de maintenir sa main en l'air, afin de ne pas toucher Miss Parker, bien qu'il en est terriblement envie…celle-ci vient alors s'égarer sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui ne réagit pas aussitôt, Jarod non plus d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'en aperçoivent tout les deux, que lorsque Broots les appelle de nouveau, cette fois en entrant dans le salon…

Le p'tit génie s'empresse de retirer sa main, et la tigresse reprend son masque de chasseresse aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était…Malgré la nouvelle interruption de l'informaticien, qui aurait pu paraître gênante pour n'importe qui, ils semblent tout les deux soulagés, sachant que ça reporte la discussion qu'ils devront avoir à plus tard.  
- Quoi Broots ? demande avec un peu plus de hargne que d'habitude Miss Parker.  
- Euh…  
- Accouchez espèce de crétin !!  
- Je…je…on…  
- Après tu te demandes pourquoi je passe mon temps à lui crier dessus, remarque la jeune femme en regardant Jarod. Alors, êtes-vous décidez à nous expliquez, ou devrons-nous attendre la St GlinGlin !!  
- Oui Miss…En fait on voulait juste savoir…euh…ce que vous vouliez manger.  
- Je l'étripe ! Je te jure que je l'étripe !! annonce la Miss, alors que son collègue recule de quelques pas.  
- Parker, c'est juste par politesse…, commence le caméléon mais s'arrête en voyant le regard que lui lance sa chasseresse. Comme vous voudrez Broots, je suis sûre que ça fera l'affaire.

L'informaticien ne se fait pas prier et quitte la pièce, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'espace sûr qu'est la cuisine.  
- Tiens ce n'est plus Mr Broots ? relève la tigresse cinglante.  
- Parker…  
- Ne prend pas cette air exaspéré avec moi !  
- Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ? Tu as peur de ce qui aurait…  
- J'en ai marre de ce jeu débile !! J'en ai marre d'être accrochée avec toi par des menottes ! coupe la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.  
- Pas moi…soupire le jeune homme.  
- Jarod…Quoi qu'il aurait pu se passer si Broots ne nous avez pas appelé…  
- Je sais, interrompt le caméléon.  
- Tu sais quoi ? interroge surprise la Miss.  
- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses, et je ne veux pas t'entendre le formuler en parole, explique le p'tit génie en détournant la tête pour cacher son désarroi.

La jeune femme reste quelques instants silencieuse devant la réaction de sa proie, frappé par l'émotion qu'elle a ressenti dans la voix de Jarod. Son cœur n'a fait qu'un bond, elle s'en est voulue aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait dire même au moment où elle a commencé la phrase…Elle ignorait si elle dirait que c'était un moment de faiblesse, ou une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas…Peu importe, plus elle y pense, plus elle sait que ces deux solutions sont un mensonge envers elle-même. Elle ne devrait pas penser à ça se réprimande t-elle, et reporte aussitôt son attention sur le caméléon.  
- Très bien, si c'est clair pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi, répond-elle sans animosité dans la voix.

Les deux jeunes gens s'enferment de nouveau dans le silence. Ils attendent patiemment que le repas soit prêt, même si pour la Miss cela semble plus difficile que pour le caméléon, la patience n'étant pas une de ses vertus. Elle décide donc de se lever, et Jarod la suit sans broncher, ils vont s'installer à table alors que Broots fini de la préparer. On peut déceler un sourire amusée se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa patronne, probablement pas habitué à le voir jouer « la femme au foyer », cependant aucune remarques sarcastiques ne fusent. Sydney arrive quelques instants après avec les plats. Tout le monde se met à manger, même Miss Parker, bien que celle-ci semble avoir l'appétit d'un moineau, ce qui ne semble pas plaire au p'tit génie même, si celui-ci s'abstient de faire un quelconque commentaire. Leurs assiettes fini, ou partiellement fini pour la jeune femme, l'informaticien et le psychanalyste s'empressent de débarrasser les couverts. Jarod et Miss Parker, eux, restent à leur place, ils n'ont toujours pas ré-ouvert la bouche pour parler, même pas pour s'échanger de banales civilités comme : passes moi le sel ou le poivre...

* * *

_A suivre...._

_La suite arrivera bientôt ^^_

_Dites moi ceque vous en pensez ;o)_

_Bisous_


	16. Good Night

_**Bonjour a tous et bonne année 2010 !!! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**_

_**Je reviens enfin vers vous avec la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir :p Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier cette suite, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connections internet, et les fêtes de fin d'année qui n'ont pas aidé ^^**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ^^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance pesante, seulement rythmé par le son des voix de Sydney et Broots, qui eux, n'ont pas cessé leur discussion pour autant. Ils semblent qu'ils aient toujours quelques choses à dire. L'atmosphère changea lorsque l'informaticien émit un bâillement bruyant, la Miss sembla sortir de sa torpeur d'un coup…  
- Mr Broots…, commence t-elle avec un sifflement dans la voix, tout en appuyant exagérément sur la première syllabe…serait-il fatigué ?  
- Euh…c'est que…il commence à se faire tard et…et avec le décalage horaire…enfin…  
- Arrêtez de bégayer Broots, vous me donnez mal au crâne !  
- Je crois qu'il a raison, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, suggère Jarod, sortant à son tour de son mutisme.  
- Rat Boy aussi à besoin de son compte d'heure de sommeil ! rétorque cyniquement la tigresse avec une moue enfantine.  
- Non, pas spécialement. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'aime veillé rien que pour te téléphoner en plein milieu de la nuit et entendre ta mélodieuse voix, réplique t-il ironique son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
- Tu es tordant Jarod !  
- Désolé si je t'ai froissé…Sydney et Broots, vous pouvez prendre la chambre, Miss Parker et moi, nous contenterons du canapé, annonce le caméléon.  
- C'est absolument hors de question !! Vous prenez le canapé, et nous prenons la chambre, ordonne la Miss en se levant, entraînant par conséquent Jarod avec elle.  
- Nous ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de nous… ?  
- Garde ce genre de remarque stupide pour toi Wonder Boy ! menace-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Bonne nuit vous deux !  
- Vous trouverez vos affaires de nuit et tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans la salle de bain, lance le jeune homme avant de disparaître derrière la porte que la Miss a fait claquer.

Deux « bonne nuit à vous aussi » se font entendre à travers la porte, mais ne semble pas attirer l'attention de leurs destinataires.  
- Tu as même prévu des vêtements, tu m'impressionnes. Un vrai génie ! remarque la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit, alors que Jarod reste debout devant elle.  
- En effet, donc si tu veux te changer tes affaires sont dans cet armoire.  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
- Tu ne dis pas ça seulement parce que tu as peur de te déshabiller devant moi.  
- Je ne compte certainement pas te faire ce plaisir et puis je te rappelle que nous sommes attachés.  
- Je ne vois pas le problème, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. De plus je compte bien me coucher.  
- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! ordonne la Miss en désignant ce qu'il est en train de faire. Qui plus est, tu m'expliqueras comment tu peux enlever un col roulé alors que tu as des menottes au poignet.  
- C'est simple…tu découpes la manche prisonnière, explique Jarod tout en continuant de s'occuper de sa chemise.  
- Tu es complètement fou ! Tu sais combien il m'a coûté !? Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te déshabiller devant moi !!  
- Parker, si tu comptes dormir habillé c'est ton problème pas le mien, mais moi c'est hors de question.

Tout en disant sa dernière phrase, le caméléon fait glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules et celle-ci se retrouve suspendue sur la paire de menotte, découvrant ainsi son torse. La jeune femme rougit quelque peu surprise puis se ressaisit sous le regard amusé du jeune homme.  
- Soit, et comment j'enfile mon haut de pyjama après ça ?  
- Qui a dit que tu avais besoin d'un haut de pyjama, demande le p'tit génie, alors qu'il commence à défaire son pantalon.  
- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! Je vais rester comme ça, tu peux rêver pour que je dorme en sous-vêtements à côté de toi !  
- Tu n'as qu'à abandonner…  
- Compte dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interroge la Miss, se rendant compte que Jarod continue de se déshabiller.  
- J'enlève mon pantalon, répond-il simplement.  
- Non, non, non ! Tu gardes ton pantalon !!  
- Relax Parker ! Je vais mettre un bas de pyjama.  
- Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai aucunement envie d'apercevoir ton caleçon, boxer, ou je ne sais quoi !!  
- Je ne t'oblige pas à regarder, remarque ingénieusement le caméléon.  
- Tu es en train de faire un strip-tease en face de moi, et tu appelles ça « ne pas m'obliger à regarder ». Laisses moi rire !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai ma pudeur, dit-il avec un sourire, alors que qu'il ouvre sa fermeture éclaire. Tu veux bien te lever s'il te plait, que je puisse atteindre mon sac.

La Miss ne se fait pas prier et suis le jeune homme jusqu'à son sac de voyage. Il attrape aussitôt l'objet de sa recherche, et se débarrasse de son pantalon devenu superflu, alors que la tigresse se retourne automatiquement. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Jarod a enfilé son bas de pyjama, découpé sa chemise qui continuais de pendre entre eux deux, et lui et sa chasseresse se sont de nouveau dirigés vers le lit.  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te changer…ne serait-ce que ton pantalon ? demande avec réel intérêt le caméléon  
- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Où tu as rangé mes affaires ?

Le jeune homme ne perd pas de temps pour montrer à sa compagne où il a entreposé ses affaires. Celle-ci se saisit d'un bas de pyjama en soie, de couleur bleu nuit. Elle s'apprête à dire au caméléon de se retourner, lorsqu'elle sent celui-ci le faire sans qu'elle n'ai eu à le demander. Elle sourit malgré elle, et se dépêche de se changer alors qu'elle sent la main de sa « proie » essayer de se détendre, comme elle le faisait un peu plus tôt, et la respiration de son caméléon se faire un peu plus courte. Ils ont tout les deux remarquer que la tension dans la pièce, avait augmenter durant les dernières minutes. Cependant, aucun des deux ne jugent bon d'y chercher une explication. La Miss indique au p'tit génie qu'elle a fini en rejoignant une nouvelle fois le lit. Tout les deux incertains quand à la marche à suivre, ils soulèvent cependant les couvertures d'un même mouvement. Jarod laisse galamment sa chasseresse s'installer à droite, et se met à gauche, puisqu'à vrai dire, attachés par les menottes comme ils le sont, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Leurs mains liées se retrouvent au milieu du lit, s'évitant grâce à l'espace qui séparent les deux bracelets. Tout deux, n'aiment pas dormir sur le dos, mais les menottes ne leur laissent pas le choix de la position s'ils veulent rester séparer. Miss Parker remonte alors les couvertures sur eux deux, et Jarod éteint la lumière.  
- Bonne nuit Miss Parker, souffle le jeune homme.  
- Bonne nuit Jarod, répond-elle doucement, sans animosité dans la voix.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, les respirations, du chat et de la souris, ralentissent jusqu'à adopter un rythme commun, régulier…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**Vous n'avez plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et j'essaie de mettre la suite au plus vite !**_


	17. Good Morning?

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Un énorme désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il est plutôt court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout et cette fois je mettrai la suite plus rapidement :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et ça m'a d'ailleurs poussé à poster ce chapitre!_

_Encore désolée pour le retard!_

_Bonne lecture ;o)_

* * *

Tout était calme. Même les deux âmes, qui lorsqu'elles sont réveillées, passent un temps considérable à se chamailler, paraissent trouver le repos dont elles ont besoin. La chambre semble devenir un petit cocon douillet, où tout y est paisible et simple. Ainsi, malgré le noir complet présent dans la pièce exiguë, celle-ci s'avère être apaisante et relaxante. Ces impressions ne sont que renforcées par les expirations et inspirations tranquilles des deux ennemis. Loin des affres qui les consument d'ordinaire, ils paraissent trouver paix et sérénité près de l'autre. Chose pour le moins surprenante lorsque l'on sait qu'ils sont censés se détester, se haïr, se pourchasser ; lorsque l'on sait que la vie de l'un dépend de celle l'autre, que la liberté de l'un dépend de celle de l'autre. Mais surtout, lorsque l'on sait que d'ordinaire, seuls dans leurs lit, leurs nuits sont agitées et peu reposantes.

Pourtant, cette nuit, l'un à côté de l'autre, les seules agitations qui auraient pu venir troubler leur sommeil étaient dû à leur besoin naturel de bouger. Mais loin de les réveiller, ces mouvements inconscients les ont tout bonnement rapprochés, comme par nécessité. En effet, leur position actuelle, plus qu'étrange étant donné le fait qu'ils soient attachés par une paire de menottes, les contraints à un emmêlement de membres inexplicable. Jarod et Miss Parker sont tout les deux allongés sur leur flanc gauche. Le caméléon ayant passé sa main prisonnière, par on ne sait quel miracle, sous la tête de sa chasseresse, cette dernière s'en servant d'oreiller. Tandis que la main emprisonnée de la jeune femme, elle, est parvenue à se faufiler entre sa joue et la main de sa proie, entrelaçant légèrement ses doigts avec les siens. Quant à la tête du p'tit génie, elle est nichée dans la chevelure soyeuse de son ennemie, son nez profitant ainsi, à l'insu de son propriétaire comme de la personne concernée, des effluves du parfum délicat et agressif à la fois dont la peau de la Miss est légèrement imprégnée. Alors que son bras libre recouvre la hanche de la jeune femme brune, sa paume effleurant légèrement le ventre plat de cette dernière. Ce geste, qui donne un caractère possessif et protecteur à Jarod, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte, aurait déjà était soumit aux éventuelles admonestations de la tigresse s'ils étaient conscients.

Le hic est pourtant là, ils sont inconscient, mais ne dit-on pas que l'inconscient révèle nos désirs refoulés ? Et s'il s'avère que c'est le cas, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne semblent que désirer d'être proche, de sentir la présence de l'autre. Cependant, peu importe le rapprochement qu'ils connaissent pendant qu'ils dorment puisqu'ils n'en n'auront jamais conscience. Il n'y a donc rien de plus sûr qu'à leur réveil ils chercheront une explication plausible à leurs yeux, qui écartera toutes hypothèses mettant en jeu des sentiments pour l'autre, pour expliquer le fait qu'ils soient enlacés ainsi.

C'est donc, dans cette position difficilement explicable et malgré la pénombre toujours présente dans la pièce dû à l'absence de fenêtre, que la Miss se réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de s'étirer, ne se souvenant apparemment pas qu'elle n'est pas chez elle, mais fut vite interrompue dans son élan par les menottes, et le bras du caméléon qui repose toujours sur sa taille. La jeune femme met quelques secondes avant de remettre en place les derniers évènements dans sa mémoire, et met quelques secondes de plus avant de bien réaliser que l'homme, dans les bras duquel elle se trouve, n'est autre que Jarod. Son second réflexe fut alors de pousser un juron, mais pas assez fort pour troubler le sommeil du caméléon, qui au contraire resserra d'avantage son étreinte. Plutôt que de l'apaiser, le geste du rat de laboratoire l'exaspère au plus haut point. Elle repousse, dans un mouvement brusque le bras qui l'encercle à la taille, ce qui cette fois réveille le jeune homme, surprit. Miss Parker entreprend de rouler sur le dos pour pouvoir faire face au caméléon. Une fois ça manœuvre accomplie, la tigresse se penche au dessus de sa proie, qui se remet tout juste de ses émotions. Le jeune homme cligne plusieurs fois de suite des yeux, avant de porter sa main libre jusqu'à une de ses joues qui a prit une teinte rouge et qui le picote légèrement. Il réagit soudain que la chaleur qui émane de sa peau provient du fait que sa chasseresse vient de le gifler. Jarod dévisage la jeune femme, ne comprenant visiblement pas, alors que celle-ci reste interdite.  
- C'est une habitude chez toi de venir te coller à la personne qui dort à côté de toi !!?  
- Et c'est une habitude chez toi de coller une gifle à une personne qui se réveille !!? rétorque le caméléon sur les nerfs. Sans raison apparente qui plus est !

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Vos impressions..? ^^ _

_La suite arrive rapidement ;o)_


	18. Too Painful

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement laissé de côté cette fic grâce à quelques commentaires récents (merci à eux :)) et j'ai donc décidé de vous poster la suite d'autant plus qu'elle est déjà écrite et finie. Elle était juste cachée dans un des recoins de mon ordinateur chez mes parents, j'ai donc profité d'aller chez eux pour l'emmener avec moi :)**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant et que vous me pardonnerez pour l'attente. La suite arrivera régulièrement étant retombée dans une phase caméléonesque (je me refais toutes les saisons :))**_

_**Bonne lecture ;o)**_

* * *

- Tu voulais peut-être que je t'apporte un plateau avec ton petit déjeuner ? demande avec une moue enfantine mais sarcastique la Miss.

- Ca aurait été sûrement plus agréable. Je m'étais toujours demandé si tu étais d'une humeur massacrante dès le matin, je l'ai apprit à mes dépends, remarque-t-il en souriant alors qu'il se masse légèrement sa joue encore endolori par la gifle de la tigresse, ce qui exaspère cette dernière.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que mon caractère si peu chaleureux fait parti de moi. Toi mieux que quiconque, dit-elle froidement.

- Seules les personnes qui ne te connaissent pas vraiment peuvent penser ça de toi. Je t'ai connu enfant Parker, lui rappelle-t-il en souriant sincèrement, sentant que la jeune femme à besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas comme ces monstres du Centre.

- Ce qu'il y a de marrant avec la vie Jarod, c'est que les années passent, que les gens vieillissent et qu'ils changent, ajoute-t-elle amèrement.

- Tu sais comme moi Parker que tu n'as pas tellement changé, pas autant que tu aimerais le faire croire.

La réaction de la Miss fut immédiate, elle le regarde de biais, le dévisageant. Comment peut-il penser ça ? Après ces cinq années. Elle a changé, elle est devenue la Dragon Lady, sa chasseresse. Pourquoi se retrouvent-ils à parler de ça de toute façon ? Elle lui a donné une gifle en guise de réveil matin et il est en train d'essayer de la réconforter. Il n'y a vraiment que Jarod pour faire ça, essayer de réconforter son ennemi juré. La Miss sent une certaine colère monter en elle. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être rassurée. Qui a besoin de l'être de nos jours ? Les enfants lorsqu'ils font des cauchemars, les personnes âgées à propos de leurs enfants et de ce qui les attendent dans l'au-delà mais pas elle. Pas Miss Parker, pour qui son avenir est tout tracé. Elle ramène le caméléon : elle reste en vie Lyle ramène le caméléon : il sera alors temps pour elle de s'inquiéter de l'après vie.

- Et on te dit génie ! s'exclame la tigresse, en brisant la connexion de leurs regards.

Elle se détourne de lui, et commence à se lever, montrant ainsi au caméléon qu'elle a l'intention de sortir du lit. Le jeune homme la regarde bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'il a pu dire de travers, cependant il la suit. La Miss se souvient alors, lorsqu'elle voit le rat de laboratoire sortir de sous les couvertures, qu'il est torse nu. Que vont penser Sydney et Broots ? Elle secoue légèrement la tête, se disant qu'elle s'en moquait pas mal. Elle attend au bout du lit, le bras tendu que sa proie se mette debout, on voit dans ses yeux de l'agacement face au manque de vitesse dont fait preuve le jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci la rejoint, ils se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre. Miss Parker, remarquant la lueur de culpabilité et d'interrogation dans les yeux chocolats de Jarod, éclaircit sa dernière réplique.

- Je suis ce que je suis Jarod. Je ne joue pas un jeu comme tu sembles le croire, j'agis toujours en mon âme et conscience. J'ai constamment l'impression que tu te fais des illusions à mon sujet. Cesse de vouloir à tout prix me changer !

Le caméléon allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas l'occasion. Il voit un sourire illuminer son visage. Un sourire qu'il a déjà vu. Ce sourire qui veut dire qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête. Jarod la regarde intrigué.

- J'espère que Sydney et Broots ne sont pas réveillés. Je serais ravie de le faire moi-même, explique-t-elle un petit air malicieux dans les yeux.

Le p'tit génie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour à cette image. Qui est celui qui a toujours son âme d'enfant ? pense-t-il pour lui.

- Je te crois sans difficulté, commence le caméléon en saisissant la poignet de la porte, tu as toujours aimé les torturer. J'espère seulement qu'ils auront un réveil moins sévère que le mien, ajoute-t-il amusé.

- Tu sais bien que tu es le seul à avoir le droit à ce genre de traitement de faveur, réplique la Miss avec un air moqueur, alors que la porte s'ouvre.

Tous les deux ont un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils sortent et se retrouvent en face de leur compagnons d'aventure pleinement réveillée. Ceux-ci les dévisage avec un air étonné devant leur accoutrement. En effet, un Jarod torse nu habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama, accroché à une Miss Parker vêtue d'un bas de pyjama et d'un col roulé, n'a rien de commun. Sydney affiche cependant très vite son petit sourire en coin légendaire.

- Quel genre de traitement de faveur Miss Parker ? demande-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il va s'attirer les foudres de sa patronne.

La Miss, loin de rougir, s'offusque. Le sang lui monte au joue, elle est en colère. Cependant, elle va tout de même répondre à la question de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je parlais de la gifle que j'ai donné à votre protégé pour qu'il se réveille. Je disais que je n'oserais jamais vous réveiller de cette façon, oserais-je ? réplique-t-elle avec un air faussement angélique.

La jeune femme n'attend pas de réponses et passe ses deux acolytes, entraînant Jarod à sa suite. Celui-ci lance un regard gêné et désolé à son mentor, tandis que celui qu'il lance à Broots se veut rassurant. Le caméléon se demande alors comment cet homme qui paraît si peureux en face de sa patronne a réussit à survivre cinq ans sans faire une crise cardiaque. La réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit le fit sourire : Miss Parker l'aurait tué avant qu'il n'ai eu une chance de lui claquer entre les doigts.

- Bonjour tout de même Miss, ce risque le psy.

- On peut toujours espérer, rétorque-t-elle acide.

La matinée se passa au rythme des chamailleries du caméléon et de sa chasseresse, Sydney et Broots ayant renoncé à essayer de les empêcher. La Miss était de mauvaise humeur, à croire que c'est elle qui avait pris une gifle au réveil. D'ailleurs, si elle continuait, elle pourrait battre le record de répliques cinglantes lancées en une minute. En y réfléchissant bien, la jeune femme se comportait comme lorsqu'elle est au Centre. Malgré ça, des conversations civilisées arrivaient à naître, jusqu'à celle qui l'aurait mieux valu éviter...

Il est juste un peu avant midi, et ils sont tout les quatre installés autour de la table qui se trouve dans ce qui sert de salon. Miss Parker et Jarod, sont bien évidemment côte à côte, tandis que Sydney et Broots, se retrouvent en face d'eux. L'informaticien et le psy ne faisant pratiquement que d'assister à la discussion, leurs compagnons accaparant la parole, se contredisant à tout bout de champs, et ce, même si l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient d'accord. Jusqu'au sujet où leurs points de vues semblent complètement différent, et pas seulement pour le plaisir de contredire l'autre.

- Alors tu crois que les rouleaux se trouvent au Centre ? demande la Miss sans préambule, dans une conversation où la Maison des Horreurs n'était pas présente.

Cependant, elle considérait que sa curiosité avait été assez mise en attente, et qu'elle a fait preuve de patience jusque là, bien plus qu'elle n'en a d'ordinaire. Si le caméléon croit qu'il va s'en sortir sans lui en parler…après tout c'est son passé aussi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te ferais toujours part de mes découvertes…, répond Jarod, vite après avoir réfléchit.

Elle l'a surprit, il pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ce sujet après avoir apprit qu'il cherchait visiblement quelque chose qui se trouvait au Centre. Il se rend compte que c'était bien mal connaître sa chasseresse que de penser ça. Enfin, qu'elle pense qu'il s'agisse seulement des rouleaux l'arrange bien. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il lui dise de quoi il retourne.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que Carthis j'y suis arrivée par mes propres moyens.

- Je t'aurais dit tout ce que tu avais à savoir de toute façon.

- Je te rappelle que si nous n'avions pas été tous les deux, nous n'aurions pas trouvé les rouleaux, remarque la jeune femme.

- Peut-être pas aussi vite, mais je les aurais trouvé, réplique le caméléon sûr de lui.

- Foutu esprit arrogant de génie ! Peu importe, tu crois vraiment que ces rouleaux sont vrais, que ceux sont des prophéties ?

- Je ne le saurais que lorsque j'aurais la main dessus.

- Personnellement, je suis sûre que c'est juste un stratagème de plus de la part du Centre. Après tout, ça maintient le Triumvirat à distance, et ça fait de toi, comme moi, deux beaux pigeons qui courent après des chimères !

- Deux beaux pigeons.. ? répète en souriant malicieusement le jeune homme.

- Tu peux te concentrer sur ce que je dis ! Je ne comprend pas que toi, qui a un esprit rationnel puisse croire en ça, ça se trouve ce n'est rien de plus qu'un ramassis d'idioties ! et ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu crois que c'est au Centre.

- Parce que j'ai tout simplement aucune idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver autrement !

- J'en ai une très bonne idée moi ! A moins que ton retour au Centre cache autre chose que les rouleaux.. ?

- Vas-y fais-moi part de tes lumières, défi-t-il en éludant la seconde partie de sa réplique.

- Oh, je sais pas pourquoi, commence, cependant suspicieuse la Miss face à l'attitude du caméléon. Mais je parierais bien pour : au fond de la mer avec Mon père !

- Mr Parker tu veux dire, relève négligemment Jarod.

- Ne viens pas jouer sur ce terrain là avec moi Wonder Boy ! menace-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas, tu refuses de voir la vérité en face !

- Je n'ai pas de conseil familiaux à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui ignore où se trouve la majorité de sa famille, lance-t-elle blessante.

- Oh c'est sûr que d'avoir eu pour père pendant plus de trente ans un homme qui te mentais que d'avoir pour frère un cannibale que d'avoir pour belle-mère une meurtrière que d'avoir pour vrai père l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde pour être l'assassin de ta mère et que d'avoir pour mère quelqu'un qui t'a abandonné si jeune, et qui a fait confiance à Raines, c'est drôlement mieux comme portrait familial ! rétorque-t-il cassant, ayant perdu son sang froid.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère comme ça Rat Boy ! ordonne la Miss énervée, et surtout blessée, regardant le caméléon dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu refuses toujours qu'on te compare à ta mère, il doit bien y avoir une raison !

- Fermes-là Rat Boy ! Nos mères étaient peut-être amies !

Sydney et Broots, n'osaient rien dire, ils se contentaient de les regarder les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas une chamaillerie comme les autres, ils sont en train de se disputer, et Jarod blesse Miss Parker où ça fait mal. Le psy aimerait intervenir, mais à quoi bon, il faut qu'ils règlent ça tout les deux, même si ça risque de dégénérer.

- Oui et je me suis fait enlever par le Centre !

- Tu accuses ma mère ! Elle a essayé de te sauver, comme elle l'a fait avec Angelo et moi ! Et elle en est morte !

- Elle est morte parce qu'elle a épousé Mr Parker, et qu'elle a fait confiance à Raines !

- C'est toi qui parle de confiance alors que tu es responsable de la mort de milliers de gens !

- J'ai été enlevé à ma famille alors que j'avais quatre ans, j'étais naïf et crédule. Le Centre s'en est servit mais quand je l'ai apprit, j'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher !

- Tout comme ma mère, mais toi tu es toujours en vie !

- Je ne donne pas ma confiance à qui la veut !

- Tu…

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase et le gifle en se levant soudainement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il semble revenir à la réalité, et tout de suite de la culpabilité transparaît dans son regard chocolat, alors que dans celui de la Miss une colère sans nom y est gravée, mais aussi une tristesse mal dissimulée.

- Détache-moi ! ordonne-t-elle sans appel.

- Parker, je…, bredouille le caméléon.

- Détache-moi ! le coupe-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécute penaud, il s'en veut, il n'aurait jamais du s'emporter comme ça. Il attrape la petite clé et déverrouille les bracelets. Une fois fait, la Miss ne perd pas une seconde pour rejoindre la chambre et claquer la porte derrière elle. Voyant qu'il n'y a pas de verrou, elle cale une chaise qui traîner par là sous la poignet, pour que Jarod ne puisse pas venir l'embêter. Parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'il va essayer, c'est dans son âme de bon samaritain. Et elle a raison, quelques secondes après le caméléon vient frapper à la porte, surprit de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir. Cependant elle ne veut pas le voir, elle est hors d'elle, les nerfs à fleur de peau, donc ne répond pas. Sydney et Broots, lui conseillent d'attendre qu'elle se calme, qu'elle ne le laissera pas entrer pour l'instant. Il renonce alors et va s'échouer dans le canapé pour le moment, alors que dans la chambre sa chasseresse use la moquette en faisant les cent pas. Elle est en colère, son poignet lui fait mal, mais elle est enfin débarrasser de Jarod. Jarod…A ce nom, une envie de frapper survient dans son esprit, et elle donne un léger coup de pied dans le sac de voyage du caméléon. Loin de faire descendre sa tension, elle sent un objet dur opposer résistance à son pied nu. Elle regarde de plus près l'objet et ouvre les yeux de surprise. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant, c'était évident qu'elle serait là. La mallette des DSA…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Vos impressions ?_**

**_Merci d'avance :)_**


	19. Revenge & Discovery

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Voici le nouveau chapitre et comme promis relativement vite ^^ J'ai décidé d'en publier un par semaine sachant qu'il en reste peu :)  
_**

**_J'ai été heureuse de retrouver des personnes qui étaient sur ITML et ça permet de constater que la clôture du site n'ennuie pas que moi ^^ Il y a beaucoup de fanfictions qui ont disparu et je trouve ça dommage car il y en avait de très très bonnes :(  
_**

**_Sinon, je tenais à remercier mes reviewers qui sont pour la plupart des fans de la première heure si je puis dire ^^ :__  
_**

**_LaMediatrice : _**_Tu vas trouver ça drôle mais je pensais à toi quelques jours avant de poster la suite en me disant que j'adorerais relire tes fics ^^ Tu étais l'auteure que je suivais le plus et du coup la fermeture d'ITML m'a beaucoup ennuyé ^^ J'ai vu dans un des commentaires que tu as laissé que tu hésitais à poster tes fics ici mais si ça peut te décider, pour les fans comme moi ça serait un vrai plaisir de les relire :) En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé un review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et rappelé de bons souvenirs ;)_**_  
_**

**_Milie Green : _**_J'espère que cette suite te conviendra, en tout cas n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Un grand merci pour ta review :)_**_  
_**

**_Soihra : _**_Le caméléon nous manque et je pense qu'on sera toujours en quête d'une réponse, heureusement les fanfictions sont là :) En attendant j'ai répondu à ta demande et la suite sera donc en ligne chaque semaine :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**_  
_**

**_Yaya : _**_Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! C'est grâce à des lecteurs comme toi qu'on revient poster la suite après des années d'absence pour ne pas décevoir et donner les réponses aux questions posées ! Un grand merci :)_**_  
_**

**_Ana J Chan : _**_La suppression d'ITML est vraiment dommage et c'est vrai que FF est une petite alternative. Je dis petite car beaucoup d'auteurs n'ont pas posté sur FF et que ITML était vraiment l'endroit où l'on trouvé tout ce que l'on cherchait. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire plaisir :)_**_  
_**

**_Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ,__  
_**

* * *

La jeune femme ne résiste pas plus longtemps et se saisit de la valise grise qui gît sur le sol. Une fois celle-ci entre ses mains, elle se dirige vers le lit et s'y va faire six ans qu'elle convoite cette mallette, à vrai dire depuis qu'elle court après son cher caméléon. Et aujourd'hui par le plus heureux des hasards, elle se trouve en possession de l'objet le plus recherché par le Centre après le rat de laboratoire. La Miss passe délicatement ses doigts sur le rebord du bagage métallique avant d'ouvrir les verrous, qui, pour son plus grand bonheur ne sont pas scellés par un mot de passe, une serrure, ou encore un cadenas. Miss Parker prend une grande inspiration avant de lever le couvercle, pour découvrir ce que renferme cette mallette que le caméléon trimballe partout. Jarod lui en voudra sûrement de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais pour l'instant c'est le cadet de ses soucis, surtout après la dispute qu'ils viennent d'avoir, et puis n'a t-il pas dit qu'il n'avait aucun secret pour elle ? Ok, il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, par contre qu'il lui faisait part de tout ses avancements, oui…La jeune femme sourit, peu importe ce qu'il lui a dit ou non, seule sa curiosité compte et aussi le fait qu'elle soit encore en colère après lui.

C'est donc une Miss décidée qui finit de soulever le couvercle. Elle y trouve sans surprise les DSA. Ces petits disques qui renferment tout un pan de la vie de Jarod : toute sa vie au Centre. Trente ans de son existence. Cependant, la jeune femme ne s'y intéresse pas pour le moment et se concentre plutôt sur les dossiers présent. Elle jettera un coup d'œil aux DSA après. Elle attrape les deux dossiers, pas trop épais pour pouvoir entrer dans la mallette, et le carnet rouge qui les accompagne. Elle écarte aussitôt ce dernier, persuadée que Jarod a parfaitement joué son rôle d'ange gardien.

Miss Parker ouvre alors le premier dossier, sa curiosité ayant prit le pas sur l'éventuelle culpabilité qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Après tout pourquoi éprouverait-elle de la culpabilité ? Elle a déjà fouillé dans les dossiers de Raines, Mr Parker, Lyle ou encore Sydney, alors en quoi ce serait différent pour Jarod. Elle secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser de son esprit le caméléon. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de maman comme ça, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle sait que le p'tit géni a du respect pour sa mère et que tout ce qui est sorti de sa bouche, avait pour seul but de la blesser, qu'il ne le pensait pas particulièrement. Mais jamais il ne s'était servi de Catherine Parker pour le faire, jamais il n'avait vraiment eu besoin de lui faire mal comme il l'a fait. Le caméléon à craquer sous la pression que la Miss exerce sur lui depuis des années. Elle s'en est pris à sa famille, et cette fois il a répliqué en s'attaquant à Catherine. La jeune femme ne doute pas que Jarod s'en veut profondément, elle sait que dès qu'il en aura l'occasion il cherchera à se faire pardonner, contrairement à elle, même si elle l'a blessé tout autant. De toute façon, pourquoi se ferait-elle pardonner ? Ils sont ennemis, qu'ils restent en froid, ça sera plus simple pour eux deux. Qui plus est dans moins de deux jours, le p'tit géni va retrouver le confort du Centre, ce n'est pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme. La Miss convaincue de sa dernière pensée, se plonge dans le contenu du dossier qu'elle a ouvert. Cependant, l'idée du caméléon rampant bien plus bas que terre pour s'excuser lui traverse l'esprit, ce qui la déconcentre un instant et provoque l'esquisse d'un sourire. Jarod va se frotter à la rancune de sa chasseresse.

Le faible sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres disparaît dès lors que la Miss se rend compte de ce qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Des calculs, des locations, des coordonnées : latitudes, longitudes...Le caméléon a fait des recherches plus que poussées pour retrouver les rouleaux. Il n'a vraiment pas perdu son temps durant ses deux mois d'absence, constate la jeune femme. Loin de se la couler douce dans un coin reculé à l'abri du Centre, Jarod a refait leur parcours en avion pour localiser l'endroit où les rouleaux ont disparu. Il a passé un mois entier à les chercher à l'étranger et toutes ses espérances, ses échecs sont présentent dans ce dossier. Cependant, rien n'y explique pourquoi ils se trouveraient au Centre. Une intuition d'un esprit de géni probablement...

Miss Parker s'empresse de lire en biais les documents restant, en feuilletant rapidement, et referme le dossier. Alors qu'elle le remet en place pour se saisir de l'autre, une photo s'en échappe. Elle attrape celle-ci au vole et la retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. Margareth. La mère de Jarod. La jeune femme s'accorde un moment pour observer la maman de sa proie. Une très belle femme, le visage doux, les cheveux rougeoyants et une expression dans les yeux qu'elle connaît. Cette lueur qu'elle voit parfois dans le regard chocolat de Jarod quand il l'observe, mais surtout cette lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa maman. De l'amour. Un sentiment de tendresse infini et de chaleur qui vous envahi simplement en contemplant leur regard aimant, chargé d'affection et de compassion. Sans le vouloir, cette photo rend nostalgique la Miss, lui faisant prendre conscience, encore un peu plus, de combien sa mère lui manque, mais la rend jalouse aussi. Jalouse du caméléon. Jalouse parce que même s'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de connaître vraiment sa mère pour l'instant, il a toujours un jour l'espoir de le faire, contrairement à elle. Les prunelles azures de la jeune femme brillent légèrement, submergées par l'émotion. Refusant de succomber à ses sentiments, elle décide de replacer l'image à sa place. Elle remarque par conséquent une chose qu'elle n'a pas constaté auparavant : des adresses. Plusieurs adresses. Dont une semblant appartenir aux membres de la famille de Jarod qu'il a retrouvé. Miss Parker considère un instant, étonnée, sa découverte, avant de faire apparaître un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres fines.

Doit-elle ou ne doit-elle pas utiliser cette adresse ? Au fond d'elle, la Miss sait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en servira pas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, elle se sent incapable de faire ça au caméléon, ou plutôt elle ne s'imagine pas envoyer la famille de Jarod tout droit dans les griffes acérées du Centre. Non, sa conscience se contentera simplement de l'enfermement du p'tit géni...Qui plus est, il lui a parlé d'Ethan au téléphone, peut-être que son demi-frère se trouve à cette adresse. Et elle ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive malheur au seul membre de sa famille sur lequel elle peut compter. Cependant, cette découverte peut lui servir de moyen de pression sur le caméléon. Il serait prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. Peu importe si cette adresse est celle du Major Charles qui doit être accompagné du clone de Jarod et de sa sœur, ou bien de celle d'Ethan, ou encore de celle de sa mère…Celle de Margareth, non, ce n'est pas possible. Il lui aurait dit s'il avait retrouvé la trace de sa mère. Elle en est persuadée. Par contre, peut-être lui en voudra-t-il de se servir de sa famille pour le rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon terme, Jarod est doux comme un agneau, songe la Miss. Non, c'est plutôt docile comme un chien qui convient. De toute façon, si Wonder Boy la connaît aussi bien qu'il le prétend, il ne marchera pas dans sa combine. Et puis s'il s'agit de l'endroit où se trouve Ethan, son plan tombe tout bonnement à l'eau. Mais, est-ce que le caméléon croit seulement que la jeune femme est capable de le renvoyer au Centre ? Elle en doute fortement. Néanmoins la Miss sait se montrer persuasive, et faire trembler sa proie pendant un moment ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses après leur dispute, même si elle pressent d'ores et déjà que ce n'est pas encore cette fois que le Centre va récupérer son rat de laboratoire. Intuition féminine, instinct naturel, ses voix…peu importe comment elle le sait, elle n'en reste pas moins convaincue. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle compte faire payer le p'tit géni avant qu'il ne lui file, par on ne sait quel miracle, entre les doigts.

Elle mémorise donc l'adresse, et referme le dossier. Miss Parker repose le feuillet à sa place initiale dans la mallette avant de se saisir du second. Elle en soulève la couverture et comme pour son prédécesseur, elle étudie minutieusement les informations qu'elle a sous les yeux. On peut distinguer dans son regard de l'étonnement mais aussi de l'énervement dû au fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à décrypter tout ce qu'elle lit. En effet, ce dossier, loin d'être identique à l'autre, comporte des résultats d'examens, d'analyses de sang, des tests ADN et plusieurs dossiers classés confidentiels qui porte le sigle du Centre...A l'intérieur d'une de ces chemises, elle trouve le nom d'un sujet sur l'entête d'un rapport. Baby Parker. Elle remue la tête, imperceptiblement, de gauche à droite en signe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Jarod s'intéresse à son petit-frère ? Pourquoi a-t-il réuni toutes ces informations sur lui ? Mais par-dessus tout, pourquoi sait-il où il se trouve alors que ça va faire des mois qu'elle cherche à le savoir ? Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit au Centre, qu'il était là tout ce temps et qu'elle l'ignorait. Bien que, comme le signal le rapport, Raines et Lyle aient prit toutes les précautions pour que ce soit le cas. Le caméléon veut peut-être faire sortir son petit-frère de l'emprise du Centre mais en quoi l'avenir d'un Parker importe Jarod. Peut-être, tout simplement, à cause de son âme de bon samaritain qui n'imagine pas laisser un enfant entre les mains de la Maison des Horreurs. Ou alors c'est peut-être ce qu'il se cache derrière les résultats d'examens qui l'explique…

En attendant le caméléon lui a menti en ne lui disant pas qu'il comptait aller libérer le bébé. Il a menti par omission. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il a prévu de faire, emmener le Baby Parker loin de l'enfer qu'il a vécu les plans du Centre, les renseignements sur les tours de gardes et le nombre de caméras le confirme. Elle avait pourtant senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose lorsqu'ils parlaient des rouleaux, et de ce qui le poussait réellement à aller au Centre. Elle sert le dossier avec colère, ses phalanges en deviennent blanches par manque d'irrigation. Elle clôt ce dernier d'un geste vif et sec, relâchant ainsi la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses doigts, cependant le sentiment de fureur qu'elle ressent ne désemplit pas. Comment a-t-il osé garder son projet secret pour elle ? Il s'agit de son frère, bon sang ! Le rat de laboratoire va devoir se montrer plus que coopératif s'il veut s'en sortir entier, puisqu'il va subir un interrogatoire musclée. Mais bon, il a encore le temps de souffler, la Miss veut le voir ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser avant et ensuite lui assener un coup avec ses récentes découvertes. Pauvre Wonder Boy, songe un instant la tigresse avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle replace le document.

La jeune femme commence à refermer la mallette en se demandant ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire maintenant, quand elle se souvient des DSA. Jarod, cette fois, la crucifiera probablement sur place pour ça, mais après tout, lui, passe son temps à fouiller dans sa vie, il est au courant de tout ce qu'il s'y passe, alors elle peut bien s'accorder le loisir de regarder quelques vidéos de la vie de sa chère proie alors qu'il était au Centre. De plus, la Miss a toujours voulu en savoir plus sur l'adolescence du rat de laboratoire, c'est l'occasion. Et puis, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une petite revanche. Miss Parker choisit un des petits disques au hasard, et l'incorpore dans le lecteur...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, plusieurs heures se sont écoulées, y comprit celle du déjeuner. Elle a enchaîné le visionnage des DSA, les uns après les autres, en en apprenant un peu plus sur l'enfer que le jeune caméléon à traverser à chaque fois. La colère qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune homme avant de les regarder, s'est transformée en une sorte de compassion et de sympathie. La jeune femme se sent proche de lui, de sa douleur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Enfin, elle a toujours su que la vie de Jarod n'a pas été facile, tout comme la sienne. Leur passé douloureux, compliquée, a toujours consisté un lien entre eux. La tigresse laisse tomber quelque peu ses barrières alors qu'elle observe son ami d'enfance exploiter par le Centre sa souffrance qu'elle lit encore dans son regard aujourd'hui. Elle se souvient alors, des lueurs d'espoir qui traverser les yeux chocolats de son caméléon lorsqu'elle venait le voir en cachette, celles de joies lorsqu'ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble à la barbe du Centre, et celles de peines lorsqu'ils étaient contraints de se séparer. Elle se demande alors comment ils en sont arrivés là ? A être ennemis ? Si tant est qu'ils le soient vraiment...

- Miss Parker, appelle une voix qu'elle reconnaît comme celle de Jarod de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cette interruption provoque un sursaut chez la jeune femme. Elle sort alors de ses souvenirs et se remémore les derniers évènements, ce qui lui permet de répondre à sa question et de remettre ses idées en place. Ils ont grandi tout simplement...Ils ne sont plus les deux jeunes enfants qu'ils étaient à l'époque...La Miss ignore le caméléon, ce qui n'étonne que moindrement celui-ci.

- Miss Parker, ouvre cette porte. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermer pendant deux jours, c'est ridicule ! commence-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réponses il continue. Parker ouvre moi !…Ouvre-moi ou bien je défonce cette porte !

Un gloussement échappe à la jeune femme à la pensée du p'tit géni faisant voler la porte pour la faire sortir. Seulement, elle sait qu'il en serait capable, elle n'en doute pas. Elle laisse alors en plan la mallette ouverte, bien en évidence au milieu du lit et se dirige vers l'endroit où sont entreposé ses vêtements. Déjà elle entend un bruit sourd qualificatif de quelque chose qui heurte un objet. Elle sourit. Elle réunit les affaires dont elle a besoin et part se poster à côté de la porte. A peine est-elle arrivée que celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas, envoyant voler la chaise qui la retenait, un caméléon essoufflé apparaissant dans l'embrasure. Miss Parker ne lui adresse même pas un regard, et passe à côté de lui sans prononcer un mot avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Jarod se contente de la regarder stupéfait, elle lui en veut toujours. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant, pense-t-il, lui-même se reproche toujours ce qu'il s'est passé. Il soupire de découragement, car la discussion qu'il voulait avoir en privée avec la jeune femme est reportée. Il se décide à l'attendre ici, dans la chambre, ne voulant pas affronter les regards accusateurs des collègues de sa chasseresse. C'est alors qu'il constate que sa mallette est sur le lit, ouverte, et que plusieurs DSA sont sortis...

A suivre ...

* * *

**Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode ! Donc dans une semaine ;o)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles font toujours plaisir !**

**A très bientôt :)**


	20. Thoughts & Confrontation

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Me voilà à nouveau cette semaine pour vous donner la suite de cette petite histoire !**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir :)**_

_**Ensuite, je tenais à vous dire que je me suis remise à l'écriture et notamment pour ceux et celles qui connaissent cette fic, la suite de celle-ci ! Je ne promets pas le résultat ni l'aboutissement de celle-ci, mais elle est en bonne voie :)**_

_**Voilà pour le petit intermède ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**_

* * *

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé à la ranger, à la mettre dans un endroit où la Miss ne la trouverait pas ? Seulement, le problème est bien là : sa chasseresse. Il ne semble plus capable de réfléchir correctement depuis qu'il a reprit contact avec elle et encore moins depuis qu'ils sont coincés ensemble. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle a toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Petit, il est allé jusqu'à rechercher un cadavre dans le Centre, adulte, il est resté auprès d'elle quand elle s'est fait tirer dessus, même s'il savait qu'il mettait en danger sa liberté...Dès lors que Miss Parker est dans l'équation, le caméléon n'est pas plus intelligent que quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ce n'est plus avec sa tête qu'il réfléchit, mais avec son cœur.

Le jeune homme soupire, il va s'asseoir sur le lit et entreprend de ranger les DSA. On peut lire dans ses gestes que le p'tit géni est nerveux. Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut pour leur dispute qui a poussé la Miss dans ses retranchements. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire tout ça, il savait que la jeune femme serait blessée. Mais elle a ce don, celui de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et, il s'en veut aussi de lui en vouloir. Miss Parker est curieuse de nature, c'est un fait, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas résisté à la tentation, et le fait qu'ils se soient disputer juste avant a dû finir de la décider. Une petite revanche pour le fait qu'il l'ait blessée. Cependant, même s'il souhaiterait ne pas ressentir ça, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il est en colère après elle...

Elle a mit son nez dans sa vie, dans son passé. C'était personnel, à lui. Ce que le Centre lui a volé pendant plus de trente ans. Et elle les a visionnés tout en s'assurant que le caméléon le saurait. Il se sent trompé, trahi. Sa gorge lui en est nouée. Il a le même sentiment que lorsqu'il était petit, enfermé dans sa cellule. Celui d'être épié constamment, de ne pas avoir de liberté. La Miss l'a observé, comme les caméras du Centre durant une partie de sa vie. Elle l'a espionné à travers les DSA. Mais pourquoi est-il si énervé ? Fouiller dans la vie des gens il le fait constamment, et notamment dans celle de sa chasseresse. Cependant, il ne peut pas ne pas être en colère. Le fait qu'elle ait regardé ces disques, lui donne l'impression d'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois sa liberté. Tout le monde a des secrets mais lui n'en a plus pour Miss Parker. Il souhaitait garder certaines parties de sa vie pour lui, même s'il sait qu'elles sont enregistrées.

Le caméléon se rend compte que sa colère après sa chasseresse est injuste. Le Centre lui a volé sa liberté, comme il a prit la mère de la petite Miss Parker. La jeune femme s'est contentée de faire preuve de curiosité comme d'ordinaire et d'un peu de rancœur. Et puis après tout, elle est toujours la jeune fille qu'il a connu, comme il se tue à lui répéter. La petite fille qui lui a donné son premier baiser. Jarod fait apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. La petite fille à qui il confiait tout ses secrets. Celle qui lui a manqué durant ces vingt dernières années de captivités...

Jarod finit de ranger les DSA dans la mallette, moins en colère que précédemment mais avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il faut absolument que lui et Miss Parker aient une discussion. Son regard se pose sur les dossiers présents dans la valise. Une once d'inquiétude traverse ses yeux chocolats. Elle les a sans doute lus...Loin d'être énervée après sa chasseresse cette fois, il soupire. Il va devoir lui donner des explications plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Oui, ils ont vraiment besoin d'avoir cette discussion, et seul à seul.

Le caméléon est tout de même stressé, non pas qu'il ait peur de la jeune femme, bien que parfois elle puisse avoir des allures de tigresse. Mais il a peur qu'ils se disputent comme un peu plus tôt et que cette fois sa chasseresse ne se saisissent de son Smith&Wesson, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'elle ne s'en servira pas. Malgré tout, il n'a pas envie de mettre sa Miss en colère, pas de nouveau. Qui plus est, si elle a épluché les dossiers comme il est sûr qu'elle s'est employée à le faire, elle a dû mettre la main sur l'adresse de sa famille. Et il ne veut pas mettre celle-ci en danger, même si il a confiance en sa chasseresse sur ce point. Néanmoins, si elle ne se servait pas de cette information pour le maintenir calme et conciliant, elle ne serait pas la Miss Parker qu'il connaît. Un nouveau sourire naît sur sa bouche, celui-ci tendre. Il a conscience que ses sentiments envers la Miss sont complètement paradoxaux, comme les attitudes de celle-ci peuvent l'être envers lui. Mais dans leur monde, il y a-t-il quelque chose de normale ? Et c'est bien l'étrangeté de leur vie peu commune qui les a lié lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et qui continue de les lier à présent, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Bientôt une heure s'est écoulée depuis que le caméléon a fait une entrée remarquable dans la chambre et que la Miss l'a quitté. Pour palier à son attente le jeune homme s'est mit à ranger, bien qu'il n'y est pas grand chose à mettre en ordre. Mais l'inactivité lui rappelle à quel point il est impatient. Le lit est donc fait, tandis que la chaise qui a été projeté involontairement par le p'tit géni a retrouvé sa place. Jarod a, cependant, décidé de laisser la mallette sur le lit. Après tout, elle sera au centre de leur discussion, ou presque...

Le caméléon use à présent la moquette, comme sa chasseresse un peu plus tôt en faisant les cent pas, les mains d'abord croisées dans le dos, puis au niveau de son torse. D'après ses sources, qu'il sait très bonne n'étant autre que lui, la jeune femme ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il l'a contrarié, et qu'elle est plus qu'exaspérée, elle passera peut-être un peu plus de temps à se détendre dans un bon bain. L'eau à cette vertu, celle d'apaiser, de relaxer. Si bien que les nerfs se font moins réceptifs, et la personne plus attentive, moins sur le qui vive. Peut-être pourront-ils discuter comme ça, songe-t-il. Jarod cesse son tour de ronde d'un bout à l'autre du lit et s'autorise à s'asseoir sur la chaise afin de se calmer lui aussi. Il n'a plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Et Miss Parker aime se faire désirer.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme sort enfin de la salle de bain, habillée des vêtements que Jarod lui a laissé. Autrement dit d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle a hésité à remettre ses affaires de la veille, mais ça aurait été ridicule, cependant elle ne sent pas très à l'aise comme vulnérable. Cela contraste avec son image qu'elle donne au Centre, celle de la femme fatale, elle semble tellement plus naturelle. Néanmoins, si le caméléon à fait disparaître son allure de Dragon Lady pour le temps qu'ils restent ensemble, elle n'en garde pas moins le caractère... Ses cheveux encore humide, n'ayant pas de sèche-cheveux, lui tombe sur les épaules de façon désordonnée, certaines mèches s'entrelaçant avec d'autres en ondulant. Elle ne porte aucun maquillage, ce qui lui donne une apparence plus douce. La tendresse et la sensibilité dont elle peut faire preuve ce reflètent sur son visage, alors que d'ordinaire elle s'évertue à les cacher derrière son rouge à lèvre, son fard à paupière et son crayon noir...Malgré tout, dans ses yeux demeurent toujours la même détermination.

La Miss se dirige calmement vers la chambre, évitant soigneusement les regards surprit de ses collègues, si bien qu'elle ne remarque pas que le caméléon n'est pas avec eux. Celui-ci, dès qu'il a entendu le son de la porte de la salle de bain, s'est placé de façon à ce que sa chasseresse ne le remarque pas quand elle pénétrera dans la pièce. Persuadé que si elle voyait qu'il l'attend, elle ferait demi-tour juste pour le contrarier. La jeune femme passe le pas de la porte sans faire attention à la sensation, que quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce, qui l'assaille. Elle n'est donc pas le moins du monde étonnée lorsqu'elle entend la porte claquée derrière elle. Elle se retourne, après avoir déposé son petit fardeau sur le lit, avec une nonchalance évidente, et un air agacé sur le visage. Elle fait donc face au caméléon, qui a le dos collé à la porte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie par celle-ci. L'heure de la discussion est arrivée, pense la jeune femme, va-t-il ramper ou me faire la morale ? Mais la seule chose qu'il semble capable de faire est de dévisagée la Miss, visiblement surprit de la tenue vestimentaire de la jeune femme, malgré que ce soit lui qui l'ait choisit. Il avait eu raison, elle est magnifique habiller simplement. Il constate aussitôt qu'elle ne s'est pas maquillée, et se perd un instant dans ses yeux azures qui semble moins perçants et plus accessible sans le crayon et le fard à paupière, mais tout autant pénétrants...Son manège exaspère sa chasseresse, il le remarque puisqu'elle contracte sa mâchoire et croise ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Il stoppe alors sa contemplation et soupire légèrement dans l'intention de se donner du courage.

- Tu as apprécié ta séance cinéma ? demande-t-il en désignant du regard la mallette derrière la Miss.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à quoi il fait allusion. Elle se contente de cligner des yeux rapidement, comme prise en faute, mais se reprend vite. Le caméléon doute tout d'un coup que ce fut le meilleur moyen de commencer leur mise au point. Car si la jeune femme s'est détendue en prenant sa douche, elle risque de ne pas le rester longtemps s'il continue de la chercher comme cela. Cependant il ne semble pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, et puis il lui en veut toujours malgré tout.

- Je ne le présenterais pas pour les oscars, si tu veux mon avis, répond-elle cassante en détournant ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme et en se saisissant de sa pile de vêtement pour la « ranger ».

Espérant ainsi que le caméléon n'aperçoive pas son trouble au souvenir de ce qu'elle a vu un peu plus tôt. Savoir est une chose, mais voir en est une autre...

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je réservais ces petits films à ma seule personne, réplique-t-il en cherchant à capter de nouveau le regard de sa chasseresse.

- Désolée, lance-t-elle avec une moue enfantine en faisant de nouveau face au caméléon. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais permise.

- Parker ce n'est pas un jeu, s'exclame Jarod, perdant un peu de son sang-froid. C'est ma vie !

- Tu te trompes Wonder Boy. Notre vie elle-même est un jeu ! La tienne, la mienne. Nous sommes des pions !

- Incroyable ! Où est passé la Miss Parker que je connais, interroge-t-il en riant frénétiquement.

- Quoi ? questionne la Miss, perdue face à l'attitude de sa proie.

- Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas loin !

- Jarod, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, s'inquiète-t-elle, plus pour sa santé mentale, que pour lui.

- Juste que ça fait cinq ans que j'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux quant au fait que le Centre se sert de toi comme il s'est servit de moi, et que tu viens de te l'avouer...

Elle entre-ouvre la bouche légèrement surprise, mais retrouve vite sa contenance.

- Qui te dis que je parlais du Centre. Je pouvais tout aussi bien parler de notre destinée. Après tout elle est d'ores déjà tracé, et nous ne pouvons pas la changer.

- J'ai toujours apprécié ta capacité à réfléchir aussi vite pour retourner ta veste. Qui plus est, il me semble t'avoir dit une fois, « si tu changes l'histoire, alors la fin t'appartient ».

- Je ne prête pas une attention particulière à tout ce que tu racontes, ment-elle quelque peu.

- Avoue que…

- Jarod, j'adorerais continuer me chamailler avec toi, vraiment, le coupe-t-elle avec ironie. Mais si on parlait plutôt de pourquoi tu m'as enfermé avec toi dans cette chambre, alors que j'ai tout sauf envie de me trouver en ta compagnie !

A suivre ...

* * *

**_Ca s'arrête ici pour cette semaine !_**

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite impression sur votre lecture :)_**

**_Bonne semaine à tous ;)_**


	21. Apology & Explanations

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voici la suite ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le caméléon soupire, et consent à quitter la porte, sachant que, cette fois, la Miss n'essaierait pas de sortir. Le ton direct qu'elle a employé montrant que sa patience a d'ores et déjà atteint ses limites et qu'elle compte bien avoir quelques explications. A peine cinq minutes ensemble, et ils se chamaillent. Ils le seraient sûrement encore sans l'intervention de la jeune femme. Jarod s'approche de sa chasseresse, laissant tout de même un peu de distance entre eux. Miss Parker croise aussitôt ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine, comme pour mettre une barrière supplémentaire pour les séparer, tandis qu'il cherche au fond des ses yeux couleurs océan par où commencer.

- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il gentiment.

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, ce qui déstabilise un instant la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu. Cependant, elle ne scille pas et regarde sa proie avec agacement. Malgré tout, les excuses du p'tit génie la touche profondément, mais en aucun cas elle lui laissera savoir.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Wonder Boy ! Tu as chaque misérable jours de ta vie prochaine que tu vas passer au Centre pour espérer que je te pardonne. Pour l'instant, j'attends des explications ! lance-t-elle d'un trait.

- Très bien, répond Jarod peu surprit par l'attitude de sa Némésis.

Il dépasse la jeune femme et va s'asseoir sur le bout du lit. Elle se contente de le regarder faire en pivotant sur elle-même pour rester face à lui, gardant la même posture qui lui donne une allure dominante. Il comprend qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de le rejoindre et décide que ça n'a pas grande importance pour le moment. Tout ce qui compte à l'instant c'est ce qu'il a lui dire et la lueur de détermination qu'il lit dans les yeux de la Miss qui ont prit une teinte gris acier…impénétrable. Sentant qu'elle allait finir par taper du pied s'il continuait de ne rien dire, il se décida...

- Comme tu as dû le remarquer en lisant mes notes, j'ai recherché les rouleaux, dit-il, non sans une once de reproche. Seulement, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé leur localisation. J'ai fait des recherches dans les fichiers du Centre, et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, tenté de les repérer. J'en ai déduit qu'ils avaient peut-être mit la main dessus avant moi...

- Donc tout ton plan, de m'enfermer avec Laurel et Hardy, ainsi que, je présume, mettre hors-jeu l'Oncle Fétide et son nouveau toutou, c'était bien pour aller dans la gueule du loup récupérer des présumés prophéties… !

- Pas seulement, avoue le caméléon doucement.

- Ton « pas seulement » signifie peut-être que je vais savoir pourquoi tu as un dossier entier sur mon petit frère, remarque la jeune femme sur un ton ironique, cependant curieuse.

- Il n'est pas ton petit frère, rectifie hésitant Jarod.

- Mon neveu..., corrige alors la Miss en appuyant bien sur le second mot pour montrer son agacement.

- Il ne l'est pas non plus..., la contredit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, la voix chevrotante.

- Quoi ! Sauf, si par là tu veux dire que ni Raines, ni Mr Parker ne sont mon père ce qui pour une fois me rendra contente de t'avoir parlé, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment Mr Parker avait pu avoir un enfant si déjà au moment de ta conception il avait des problèmes de ce côté là…, commence-t-il incertain.

- Non..., confesse-t-elle perdue.

Pourquoi aurait-elle remit en doute la parole de son père…Mr Parker. Non la vraie question c'est : pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait, se réprimande-t-elle intérieurement.

- Et de ce fait comment Brigitte avait pu tomber enceinte…malgré que dans son dossier médicale elle soit stipulée stérile.

- C'était un faux dossier, interjette-t-elle.

- Oui, mais pas sa stérilité...

- Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! Tu veux en venir où à la fin ?

- Juste au fait que ni Mr Parker, ni Brigitte, ne sont ses vrais parents.

- Tu divagues, j'ai fait accoucher mon adorable belle-mère, je peux t'assurer que cet enfant est le sien !

- Non. Elle a était inséminé. Elle a simplement servit de mère porteuse...

- Mon Dieu…, murmure la Miss en appuyant une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

Loin d'éprouver de la compassion pour cette femme qu'elle a détestée. Mais de la pitié. Le mot « servit » n'a jamais été si vrai. Elle comprend à présent pourquoi son père n'a pas été affecté un instant par la mort de sa nouvelle femme. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son héritier, qui d'après Jarod ne l'est pas réellement. Il a toujours contrôlé la vie des gens, toujours manipulé. Oui c'est de la pitié qu'elle ressent pour la femme blonde qui n'a été qu'un pion de plus dans le jeu de Mr Parker.

- Qui sont ses parents alors ? demande-t-elle soutenant le regard de Jarod.

- Je ne sais pas encore qui est sa mère, je ferai des tests ADN pour le découvrir. Elle n'est indiquée dans aucun des dossiers du Centre. Du moins en ce qui concerne ceux informatiques.

- Tu as donc bien l'intention d'aller le chercher. Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de le faire. Même s'il n'est pas mon frère, ou mon neveu, je le considère tout de même comme de ma famille.

- ...

Le caméléon ne répond pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux, ne pouvant pas maintenir la connexion entre leurs regards. Miss Parker entre-ouvre la bouche, ayant peur d'avoir comprit tout ce que Jarod vient de lui dire. Elle ne cesse de se répéter que c'est impossible. Mais c'est le Centre. Le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse à sa question, c'est de la poser à l'homme assit en face d'elle. Elle va donc prendre place à ses côtés et demande d'une voix étonnement douce :

- Qui est le père Jarod ?

L'interpellé relève légèrement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lit aussitôt la réponse, et ne peut faire qu'une moue désolée. Le caméléon l'a déjà regardé avec ses yeux là, ceux de chiots tristes, ceux qui la font fondre lorsqu'elle lui court après. Mais à cet instant, elle ressent seulement de la peine, de le voir si perdu de le voir ne pas contrôler la situation…

- Il est de toi…, souffle-t-elle, n'attendant pas de réponses.

Le jeune homme se contente d'hocher la tête, elle comprend qu'il n'a pas encore bien réalisé qu'il était papa. De tous les changements que ça implique dans sa vie, en commençant par le fait de faire sortir son fils du Centre. La Miss éprouve une pointe de jalousie. Jalousie parce que cet enfant va pouvoir vivre libre, loin de la Maison des Horreurs, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'a plus aucun droit sur lui désormais. C'est l'enfant de Jarod et de Dieu seul sait qui ! marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je vais faire quoi avec un enfant ? interroge le caméléon désorienté ce qui fait sursauter légèrement la jeune femme.

- …

- Je m'en veux de penser ça. Je devrais être heureux. Je suis papa…Je suis papa…

Comme si le répéter plusieurs fois l'aider à l'accepter, mais il sait que ça ne marche pas, ayant essayé cette méthode plusieurs fois auparavant.

- Je ne sais même pas qui est la mère…Et quel genre de vie je peux offrir à un enfant, avec le Centre qui me court après, une famille à moitié recomposée…

- …

Elle ne répond rien, sachant que Jarod à besoin d'exposer ses sentiments à voix haute. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de le voir si déstabilisé, si incertain.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la crainte, mais je ne peux pas le laisser au Centre non plus. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire une fois que je l'aurai. Je voudrais qu'il soit élever dans l'amour, et je ne sais même pas si je peux lui offrir ça, achève-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

La Miss l'observe un instant, cherchant la bonne chose à dire. Ce qu'elle doit s'autoriser ou non à dire.

- Jarod…, chuchote doucement la jeune femme en apposant une main sur l'épaule du caméléon pour attirer son attention.

Il redresse la tête. Les yeux brillant, le souffle de Miss Parker en est coupé. Cependant, elle n'en est que plus déterminée pour dire ce qu'elle souhaite...

- Jarod, réitère-t-elle avec la même douceur. Je suis sûrement mal placé pour te dire ça, mais si dans les gens que je connais il y a quelqu'un qui peut donner de l'amour, c'est toi. Tu pourras rendre heureux cet enfant. Tu vas rendre heureux cet enfant. C'est ton fils. Tu es un caméléon, tu sauras comment t'y prendre. Et puis en ce qui concerne le Centre, tu as déjà fait tes preuves en matière de disparition des radars…

- Parker…

- Je veux que tu prennes soin de cet enfant, le coupe-t-elle le regard un peu embrumé en levant sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je le cherche déjà, je suis ravie que tu l'aies trouvé. Je suis heureuse que tu sois son père, il va pouvoir avoir une vraie vie, du moins un semblant...

- Merci, sourit Jarod à l'attention de sa chasseresse. Donc, quand les portes s'ouvriront, tu vas me laisser partir ?

- Non, répond-elle en rendant un léger sourire au caméléon. Tu vas t'enfuir.

Le p'tit génie émet un rire, amusée par la Miss. Sa chasseresse n'est jamais loin, du moins les règles de leur jeu ne s'estompent jamais complètement. Donc elle ne le laisse pas partir, mais c'est lui qui lui échappe. Cette fois la jeune femme lui renvoie un sourire éclatant. Jarod n'en est que plus heureux. Il se sent plus léger, et tout ça grâce à Miss Parker.

- Tu sais, tu pourras toujours le voir, je comprends que tu tiennes à lui, propose-t-il.

- Il a une mère, précise-t-elle.

- Je ne la trouverais peut-être jamais...

- Probablement que si en fouillant dans les dossiers du Centre. De toute façon je ne joue pas les mamans ! Et une fois que tu l'auras, tu disparais des radars du Centre, tu te souviens.. ?

- Du Centre oui, pas nécessairement du tien...

- Le Centre. Moi. C'est la même chose. Si je te vois traîner je serais obligée de te poursuivre, rappelle-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais…

- Non Jarod.

- On verra...

- C'est tout vu pour moi, insiste la Miss.

Le jeune homme ne réplique pas, sachant que c'est inutile, mais lui fait un sourire en coin. Signe que la bataille n'est pas terminée. Miss Parker roule des yeux, comprenant que ce n'est que partie remise, et détourne son regard de celui du caméléon.

* * *

_A suivre ..._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot !_

_A bientôt :)_


End file.
